Love's Fate
by Sir Brad
Summary: My fan fiction combining my novel with the bleach world as the two characters, Yoshitada and Yukima fight to find one another in a new world as they find their place in it. Includes cameos of several characters, mainly Urahara. No yaoi, only XX to XY love
1. Chapter 1

\The stars shimmered in the sky, unchallenged by clouds or city lights. The crickets sang their psalms to the luminous figures high above as frogs and owls tried to overpower the sound. Yet in the midst of this, two humans just relaxed in the grass by the meadow. They didn't care about the sky worship of the crickets, they just rest after the days activities. The older of the two sat smiling. He slipped the note he had finished reading in his robe and put out the lantern. He looked to the man beside him and laughed joyfully, slapping him on the back.

"You must be excited, my son," the older man congratulated, "Young Yoshikuro's going to be a father."

"Thank you, Lord Yoshitada," Yoshikuro bowed.

"Don't call me that. You're my son now, just call me father, or Daichi if that's too uncomfortable."

"…Daichi…father, thank you," Yoshikuro smiled nervously.

"So, I guess our hunt didn't go too well," Yoshitada sighed, looking at the small fox at his feet, a large arrow stuck from its ribs.

"I guess there are no deer out tonight," Yoshikuro shrugged. Yoshitada looked toward their temporary mansion. Over the trees they could see the aura of light from their home.

"Do you think they could be celebrating something?" Yoshitada muttered.

"Huh?" Yoshikuro turned as well, "…I don't think so."

Yoshitada picked up his gear and ran toward the mansion. Yoshikuro grabbed all he could and tried to follow. Yoshitada was running too fast and Yoshikuro fell behind. Still, Yoshitada's fear kept him running. As he ran, he could hear the growing sounds of battle. He quickened his pace, dropping everything but his bokken. Along with the frightening clatter was the sound of billowing flames.

"Yukima!" He shouted, "Tada! Kinji! Daisabu!" he panted as he reached the end of the forest. A group of thirty soldiers surrounded the home, each wearing the Hojo crest, stepping over the bodies of the fallen guards, one still falling as an attacker pulled his sword out. Through the flames, he saw no movement. "They've escaped, I know it, they must have!" he muttered.

As he caught his breath, a soldier carried a head to the officer. Yoshitada's heart sank. It was his oldest daughter, Tada.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yoshitada shouted as he ran at the soldiers. The first soldier turned just in time for the bokken to shatter his face. Yoshitada took the spear from the limp hands and ran it through the officer. The soldiers began to reach for their weapons when from the home ran Yukima, who slashed the throats of two soldiers.

Yoshitada looked to his wife who mercilessly sliced through a group of five soldiers with tears pouring from her eyes. He ran to her side and they began to fight off the remaining twenty-one together. The soldiers had regrouped and slowly circled. Yoshitada forced control over himself as he held his bokken in one hand and a katana in the other.

"Where are the others?" Yoshitada asked. Yukima gave no response. Yoshitada looked to the home and saw his Tada's body pinned to the wall by an arrow. Beside her sat her two brothers, Kinji and Daisabu, also pierced with arrows. They had only gone for a leisure trip to the Kyoto.

Yoshitada shouted and ran at the soldiers, batting away their spears. He ran the katana through one and broke another's neck with his bokken. Yukima also began to attack, sliding under the spears and slashing one soldier's calves. As he fell to his knees she beheaded him. As she stood, an arrow stabbed into her shoulder. As she staggered, she ripped the arrow out and stabbed it into the neck of the nearest soldier. She ran at the archers, shouting with all the pain and anger built up inside her. Another arrow hit her upper left arm. Still, she charged.

Another arrow stabbed just bellow her lowest rib, but it didn't stop her, they had taken too much for her to stop. She stabbed her sword into the lead archer, pushing him back to a burning wall, pinning him there. The other archers prepared to let loose a round of arrows as Yoshitada began to hack his way through them.

They quickly turned their attention to him, however, only one was left standing by the time he could aim. He fired an arrow into Yoshitada's stomach. As he staggered, Yukima stumbled toward the archer and decapitated him from behind. She fell to her knees. Yoshitada forced his way to her as she swayed, uncertain of which way she would fall. Yoshitada caught her. The few remaining soldiers were being dealt with by Yoshikuro.

"Why?" Yukima sobbed, "Why did this happen? Wh-what did we do?"

Yoshitada sat speechless, horrified at this nightmare. In his arms, he held the woman he loved as she gazed at the flames that took their children. He had defied his family to be with her. He had defeated a war god to save her, and he fought a war so that they could have a life together.

And now she lay dying in his arms.

"When we…reach the other side…find me…" Yukima sobbed.

"I will," Yoshitada vowed. He snapped the arrow that stuck from his stomach then held her against him. They wrapped their arms around one another and as they wait for death to take them.

Yoshitada looked over Yukima's shoulder and saw a man in a black kimono and hakama with a white haori worn over.

"Good day to you, Lord Kagenishi," the man greeted. Yoshitada held tighter to Yukima, but his arms went through her. She began to sob as she clung tight to him, "I'm sorry for your losses, but I assure you, one day you'll look back and laugh…well maybe not laugh…but…"

"You unsympathetic…" Yoshitada growled. He stood quickly then looked down. His wife still held onto him, but he didn't feel her. He stepped back. His wife was clinging to his lifeless body, and he was outside it.

"You're dead…in case you haven't realized, but it's not so bad. I died long ago…of course, I don't remember it…but your sons and daughter are waiting for you, in Soul Society," He assured. Yoshitada could hear a chain dangling. He looked around, wondering if the soldiers were planning to take someone captive, "Looking for this?" the man smiled as he lifted a chain to Yoshitada. Yoshitada held followed it to a plug in his chest. In a panic, he tried to pull it off, "Whoah there, you don't want that, that's the only thing that keeps you from becoming a monster now."

"Who are you?" Yoshitada muttered.

"Kisuke Urahara, captain of squad twelve of the Gotei thirteen. I am a captain of the shinigami, or soul reapers. We protect this world and soul society," Urahara explained.

"Protect us from what?" Yoshitada asked.

"Hollows, tormented spirits that feed on other spirits, they can be very dangerous, but as long as we're around, it's no problem. In fact, I just killed five in the area," Urahara bragged.

"What will happen to me now?"

"I can send you to Soul society," Urahara shrugged.

"What will happen when we get there?"

"You may not remember this conversation," Urahara trailed off as he scratched his neck nervously.

"Will I remember anything?"

"I knew you were going to ask that, I was afraid of that question…no, you won't," Urahara sighed.

"…I won't remember Yukima…or my children…why would I want to go to Soul society if it means I'll forget all those I care about?"

"Alright, fine. I'll make you a deal: I'll allow you to keep your memories and you keep this whole conversation a secret, alright?"

"How will you do that?"

"It might seem weird, but stick this in your nose," Urahara ordered, holding a small stick. Yoshitada looked closely at it and saw a pair of eyes and small legs tucked away beneath it.

"Are you serious?" Yoshitada gasped.

"Just ask yourself; how important are the people you knew, and how will you react when they don't recognize you?" Urahara asked. Yoshitada thought for a moment, looking to his wife whose grip was loosening.

He stuck the small bug in his nose and was instantly sent to the ground. He could feel each leg claw its way up to his brain. He shouted as he pulled at his hair.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that…"

The creature reached the top of his skull and settled. The pain stopped.

"Alright…ready to go?" Urahara asked, lifting his cane.

"What about Yukima? Can't I wait for her?" Yoshitada pleaded. Urahara sighed and lowered his cane.

"Hollows are gathering like vultures. They can smell the death around us. They know there were fresh souls in the area…do you really want to make me work that hard?"

"I'm sorry, but she's more important to me than my own safety."

"Fine then, but take this," Urahara ordered, handing him a katana, "If you see any monster-looking things wit white masks, use it on them, but whatever you do, stay away from their mouths."

As Yoshitada took the sword, he heard a loud roar from the forest. Urahara looked toward it and smiled, taking a hidden blade from his cane.

"You were quite a fighter weren't you, Yoshitada?" Urahara noted.

"I suppose."

"Just think of them as those soldiers who killed your family, because if we can't fight them off, they'll destroy your wife's soul, and all that will be left is the memory." Yoshtiada tightened his grip and steadied his sword.

"I see one!" Urahara announced with joy as he pointed his sword at the beast. He disappeared in a flash and was instantly beside the hollow. As Yoshitada looked back to the beast, the upper half slid off and it began to disintegrate. Urahara began to walk back as another leapt from the trees. He lifted his sword, and the hollow, unable to stop, landed on it. Urahara tossed the creature aside. Yoshitada suddenly felt an intense pressure come over him.

Urahara looked around cautiously, "That would be a Gillian. You should probably hide," he warned.

"I'm not leaving Yukima!" Yoshitada shouted.

"This is a Gillian, and it's hungry. This isn't a push over like the last two."

"I'm not leaving her!"

Urahara flashed back to Yoshitada. He took his cane and tapped Yukima on the forehead with it. Instantly her soul came out, "Now take her and run! My vice captain is to the south, run to him."

Yoshitada picked Yukima up and ran. She hung limp in his arms, having been forced out of her body must have drained her. Behind him he could hear the loud roar and blasts of energy. Yoshitada could feel more creatures following him. He sat Yukima against a tree and drew his sword. A vast number of the creatures glared at him, each wearing a ghostly white mask.

One stepped forward cautiously. Yoshitada's hands shook as he stood defensively in front of his wife. The hollow growled then leapt forward. Yoshitada swung the sword and from it came a wave of energy that not only tore through the first creature, but five more behind it. The other hollows stared in amazement.

One ape-like hollow growled and swung at him. He held the sword to block and a bubble of energy surrounded him. The beast staggered and rubbed its arm. Yoshitada swung at it, splitting it in half, then sent a slicing wave across the remaining hollows. As they disintegrated, he felt weakened. He fell to his knees, gasping.

"I began to wonder why a normal soul would be armed with a zanpacto," a long haired man in black noted as he walked to the two, "I'm Benimusha Kenchiro, vice captain of squad twelve."

"Kagenishi Daichi Yoshitada," Yoshitada wheezed.

"I'm guessing you met my captain, Urahara," Kenchiro smiled. Yoshitada nodded, "Well, are you ready to go?"

"I want to go along with her," Yoshitada added as he pointed to the tree where he left his wife.

"Who?" Kenchiro muttered.

"My…wife…she was just sitting right here…" Yoshitada stammered. Yoshitada looked over the forest, fearing what might have happened to her.

"I'll find her, but I must first send you to Soul Society. There's nothing more you can do here, you're weakened and emotional."

Yoshitada lowered his head and pulled at the thin grass as he began to sob, "So…I'm helpless here?"

"I'm sorry, but at your current state…yes, you're helpless," Kenchiro sighed.

"Please, promise me you'll find her," Yoshitada begged.

"I will," Kenchiro nodded. Yoshitada stood and wait to be sent. Kenchiro pressed the hilt of the sword against Yoshitada's forehead. At that moment, Yoshitada saw the world around him fade to white.


	2. Chapter 2

As she opened her eyes, Yukima could feel the wind across her face. Her arms were held by a pair of claws. She followed the claws to a large, bird-like beast in a white mask. She began to scream and thrash around. The beast, caught off guard, lost its grip on her and she fell.

As she fell, she could see a towering figure standing near a large fire. It wore a white mask like the bird. She became entranced by the size of the figure as it turned to look at her. It let out a thunderous roar.

A sharp pain shot through her back as she passed through the canopy, then nothing, then she stopped. For a moment, she thought she may have died. However, her memory suddenly returned. Last thing she remembered, she was dying in Yoshitada's arms. So she was already dead. But what was the large creature in the forest? And the bird that was carrying her?

She sat up, fighting the pain. Nothing felt broken, and none of her previous wounds caused her pain, in fact, they weren't there. Instead, over her heart was a chain attached to a metal plate.

"You might want to get out of here."

Yukima followed the voice to a man in white. The man held a bow of blue fire with a blue fire arrow.

"It's not safe for you here, get away," he repeated. Yukima couldn't gather any words to reply, "If you won't leave on your own, I will destroy you, meaning that's it, you're gone, nothing left. Sorry if that sounds mean, but that's what you have to look forward to if one of those white masked beasts gets a hold of you."

"Where should I go?" Yukima muttered.

"I don't know, just stay away from them! Get out of here, find your family," he saw her gaze drop, "or whatever family you have left?"

"I…I'm not sure what's happened to my daughter, Yoshiko, we left her in Satsuma, she wanted to stay there because she was with child," Yukima admitted.

"Do you want to see how that child ages?"

"Yes…"

"Then go, quickly."

Yukima nodded then began to run south.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright sunlight filled Yoshitada's opening eyes as he sat up from a pile of hay. After arriving in Soul Society, he had stopped there to rest hours before. While sore from the fight with the hollows, he felt ready to move on. He had to find Urahara or Kenchiro to see if they had found Yukima.

_Oooooooniiiii__lllllllooooooorrrrrrd_

Yoshitada looked through the area, trying to find one who called to him. Soul Society had been described as a world separate from the world of the living. There he had become known as Oni lord for leading a unit of horsemen to battle dressed as oni demons. The enemy army ran in fear, believing they truly were oni, and Yoshitada was the oni lord.

_OOOOooooooonnniiiiiiii__looooooorrrrd_

Yoshitada couldn't locate the voice, it called to him in a near growl. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. Instantly the image of a horned man appeared. His hair flowed back in wild black strands. His red robe flowed out exposing his lack of a lower body.

"Yoshitada."

Yoshitada opened his eyes and saw a woman in black. Her hair hung in two thick braids. She smiled sweetly to him.

"I'm Unahana, captain Urahara sent me to escort you to him."

Yoshitada nodded and followed her.

"Are you a captain?" he asked. She laughed, glancing back to realize he was serious.

"No, I'm nowhere near good enough to be a captain," she answered, stopping her laughter.

"What's the cut off point in power level to be a captain?"

"Well, one way is if you can take another captain down. So…basically you have to prove yourself powerful enough to be a captain. Once you have more experience with shinigami, you'll be able to tell the difference easily."

"Any way I can tell now?"

"Captains wear white haori, and if you don't see them, some of the more rude captains won't hide their reiatsu, and you'll feel a crushing pressure come over you."

"So is it safe to assume that the Gillian Urahara warned me of is as powerful as him?"

"No, but they are strong. It was an easy task for him, but for someone of my level it would be a slight challenge, though I'm more of a healer."

"I see. So has he said anything about my wife?"

"I don't recall…he just requested that I escort you," she muttered. Neither said anything further.

In moments they stood outside a mansion marked with the symbol for the twelfth squad. The building was surrounded by strange machines and spots of scorched earth. As Yoshitada approached, Urahara quickly walked out to greet him. He wiped his hands and bowed, smiling as he looked up, "Welcome to Soul Society."

"Thank you for everything, lord Urahara," Yoshitada bowed.

"How do you like it here?"

"It seems to be a peaceful place."

"Sometimes it is, but occasionally the hollows become restless and everyone gets worked up," Urahara sighed, "Unahana, thank you for your help. You may leave when you like."

Unahana bowed and walked away.

"Have you found Yukima?" Yoshitada asked.

Urahara sighed, "You're quite direct, aren't you?" he dropped onto the porch, "We've searched the whole area, but we can't find her. I'm sorry."

"She could still be out there, she could still be…"

"I know, but there were so many hollows out there, unless she turns up soon, you may need to move on. Your children are all here…somewhere."

"I still have one more daughter, Yoshiko. She stayed home in Kagenishimura," Yoshitada noted, "She said she wanted to help run things while we were gone. Shortly after we left, we received a letter telling us she was pregnant, her husband, Yoshikuro, had known the whole time," Yoshitada laughed, wiping a tear, "Now she's going to be lord and lady of the Kagenishi clan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting on the horizon. Yoshiko sat in the middle of the room, motionlessly staring at the floor. She could hear the cheerful birds outside. Why did they taunt her?

In the streets, the people were receiving the news she had just received. They mourned the loss of their lord and the majority of his line, and likely Yoshikuro.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor as she moved her blonde hair out of her face. Tada's son had closed himself away in his room as did Kinji and Daisabu's wives. Tada's husband tried to comfort his son. Yoshitada's officers began to gather their troops for battle, rallying Yoshitada's cousins, the Shinro clan.

"Yoshiko…" Yukima muttered, standing in the doorway. Yoshiko didn't respond, she couldn't; Yukima was a spirit, a ghost. But she had to let her know, "Yoshiko, it's alright." Yukima sat beside her daughter and tried to hug her, but neither felt anything, "Damn it. Why do I have to be so helpless? Why couldn't I stop them from taking the others? Why can't I comfort her? Damn it!" she shouted as she punched the wall. Her fist made contact, leaving a dent. Yoshiko looked to the wall, noticing the mark.

"Wh-who's there?" Yoshiko stammered. She quickly stood and backed up to the opposite side of the room.

Yukima ran to the middle of the room and began to claw at the floor, carving kanji into the floor. Yoshiko watched in horror as marks formed on the floor. As soon as the sound stopped, Yoshiko peaked at the markings.

_Yoshiko, we're alright, your husband is alive and on his way back__, your father and I did all we could__. We were attacked by the Shogun's forces. I'm sorry we couldn't return. I'm sorry I couldn't return everyone_

"Mom…" Yoshiko muttered. She looked to Yukima as though able to see her. She squinted, trying to focus her vision.

"Yoshiko…"

"Mom, is that you?" Yoshiko gasped.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes!"

Yoshiko shakily made her way across the room as a woman screamed outside. As Yoshiko and Yukima looked, they saw an assassin on the rooftop with his bow aimed at Yoshiko and an arrow half way to them. Yukima tried to push Yoshiko out of the way, but went right through her. Yoshiko shouted and fell to the floor. The arrow pierced her lung.

"Yoshiko!" Yukima screamed, moving to help. Every breath sent pain through her chest. She was suffering and there was nothing Yukima could do for her, "NO!" she cried, curling up on the floor as the metal plug in her chest fell out. She could feel the skin on her face solidify as she shouted in pain. Her legs molded into a scorpion-like tail as she began to grow. Her skin turned dark red and he hole in her chest widened. The skin on her forehead stretched up into spikes.

Yoshiko looked up in horror, unable to speak. Another arrow flew in the window, this one on fire, several more followed it. The goal of the attackers was to finish off the Kagenishi line.

Yukima leapt out the window and onto the rooftop where the assassin stood. As the tiles beneath her shattered, the assassin lost his balance and began to fall off the roof. Yukima caught him by the arm and lifted him above her. His eyes widened as he realized he was suspended in mid air. With her other hand she grabbed onto his legs and pulled. She threw the two halves into the streets as she let out a loud roar.

The people ran for shelter as an army of Hojo soldiers launched their surprise attack. The village was set ablaze. The Kagenishi soldiers ran to fight off the enemy as Yukima looked to the rooftop and saw the soul of the assassin. He pushed himself across the roof, trying to get away.

"Afraid of what you've created?" Yukima growled, "the torment your people caused when you assassinated my family caused me to become this monster, now…I'm feeling hungry."

The spirit screamed as it was devoured. As the army below sent arrows into the castle, Yukima leapt down to the middle of the small force. Several soldiers were crushed beneath her as she landed. She sent her tail across those behind her as she swiped at those left in front of her. Those who survived the first attack scrambled for safety as Yukima stabbed at them with her tail.

In moments, the surprise attack was destroyed, ripped apart by a creature they couldn't see. The souls continued from where the bodies had left off, running from the hollow they could now see. However, she quickly devoured each of them.

"Thirty, is that all there were?" Yukima growled, looking around the streets, hunting for any that may have escaped.

"Mom!" Yoshiko cried from the top floor of the castle,. Yukima quickly looked, a small metal plug over her heart, "Stop it…please, you're not yourself…you'd never kill anyone."

"They took everyone from me, I can't forgive them. I must destroy them…"

"If that's so, then you aren't my mother, and I can go on to Soul Society in peace. The mother I grew up with is gone, I have no reason to stay," as she said this, a man in a black robe stepped from behind her. She turned to him and he put the hilt of his sword to her forehead. She disintegrated and each fragment rose to the sky.

"I saw everything that happened…I don't blame you, but I can't let you stay here. If I didn't feel sorry for the two of you, I would have stepped in earlier. Don't worry, she has already forgotten everything," the man explained.

"What do you mean, everything?" Yukima growled.

"Her soul will be restructured without her memories. All that will remain is her personality. Once I purify your soul, the same will happen to you. Maybe the two of you will meet again in Soul Society," he answered. Yukima bolted toward him. The man disappeared from the room and onto the rooftop beside it, "You're strong for a beginner, your pain was truly significant. I am Kuchiki Sabunori, shinigami."

"Yukima, shadow of vengeance," she muttered, turning toward him. Sabunori leapt toward her, shouting as he aimed his sword. Halfway there, she saw an opening and she sent her tail up, stabbing it through his stomach, "Sorry, but I still remember my military experience, I'm too skilled for you."

"Impossible…I'm…from the Kuchiki line…I can't die to a hollow of your level…" he stammered. Yukima flung him into the air and devoured him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshitada and Urahara sat across from one another at a small table covered in a variety of foods. The room was lit by several of Urahara's experiments.

"What do you think about becoming a shinigami?" Urahara asked.

"How would I do that?"

"Go through training, manifest a zanpacto, maybe learn its name, and if you're lucky, attain bankai."

"What's bankai?"

"It's the merging of a shinigami and the spirit of his zanpacto. On a rare occasion, a shinigami is visited by the soul of his zanpacto very early on, maybe even before he becomes a shinigami. I wouldn't be surprised if this happened to you, seeing as how you sent energy blasts from my zanpacto simulator. My vice captain informed me of it. But he was caught off guard and couldn't tell what kind it was. In all honesty, I gave it to you so you wouldn't feel frightened by the hollows. It should have been like fighting bears with a stick."

"I understand why you might want me to be a shinigami, but all I want to do is gather my family and spend eternity together." As Yoshitada finished his statement, Kenchiro ran in and bowed to Urahara.

"Captain, we've just received word that Kuchiki Sabunori has been killed by a hollow," Kenchiro reported.

"In Satsuma? My readings showed no sign of hollows last time I checked. Perhaps it's a new one," Urahara thought aloud.

"Where exactly in Satsuma did this happen?" Yoshitada asked.

"I think…Kagenishimura," Kenchiro recalled.

"There were no recent deaths in my village, why was he there?"

"His captain said he followed a small force of shogunate soldiers, predicting a battle," Kenchiro answered, predicting Yoshitada's reaction.

"And a hollow is loose there? My daughter could be in danger!" Yoshitada shouted.

"From what I can see, there were no recent deaths in Kagenishimura before today, the only soul who would have had business in Kagenishimura in enough emotional torment would be your wife…I'm sorry but there's a good chance she's no longer herself."


	3. Chapter 3

Yukima rest against a tree, winded by her retreat from Kagenishimura. Shortly after she killed the shinigami, several more arrived, each one far stronger than the one she had defeated. If it hadn't been for the lucky shot, she would have been killed. The moon hung high above her, she felt starved, as though she hadn't eaten in days, yet she devoured the souls of an entire military unit and a shinigami.

She could hear soldiers approaching, a two man patrol. She moved deeper into the forest, making sure they weren't shinigami.

"…and can you believe the entire unit of Hojo soldiers was literally ripped apart? I didn't think the Kagenishi were capable of such brutality, they rarely even kill their enemies. Must have been the fall of their line. Their only hope would be for Yoshikuro to return, if not, they'll have to merge back with the Shinro," the first guard noted. They wore Satsaru banners, they were allies, they had no connection to the Hojo.

"The country has truly been on its toes since Masako took over. She betrayed her husband and her sons, such a woman shouldn't be allowed to rule over us," the second guard stated.

"You never know when there will be spies in the forest, you might lose your head," the first guard warned.

Yukima remembered Masako from her human life, her cold eyes, her determined posture, and the emotionless way she talked. Vile woman, someone had to do something about her, someone they could never find, a spirit, Yukima.

Yukima quickly set out for Kamakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshitada sat in the meeting room of the shinigami academy. If Yukima was a hollow, would she still have her human side? Was she human at all? What if she was caught by shinigami? Would she remember him? Would she be the same person?

What if she wasn't a hollow? What if she was caught by a hollow? Would he ever see her again? He hoped she was the hollow who attacked his village, but what if she couldn't contain herself, and devoured Yoshiko's soul? How would he handle it if he were forced to fight her?

_Oni lord, you're too sensitive for me._ Yoshitada looked around the room. _Of course you know by now what I am…Oh please, he couldn't have been more clear._

"Are you my zanpacto?" Yoshitada muttered.

_Oni lord, I'm your brother, if you're an oni, and I'm an oni, then we're brothers. This is why, when you were travelling to soul society, I chose you. Yes, I am your zanpacto._

"Please, tell me your name," Yoshtiada requested.

_Ha, while I did choose you for our kinship, I want to see that you're strong enough. Don't rush things, we have all the time in the world._

"Please, I need to be the one to stop my wife," Yoshitada pleaded.

_I know, I've guessed. Just have patience, she's strong, she'll be around for some time._

"It's not about her strength, what I'm worried about is what she'll do. I don't want her to be to responsible for anything too horrible."

_Stop whining, you'll be fine, no one you knew will see what she's doing._

"Fine then, but if I can go undefeated through ten battles in a row, you tell me your name."

_Haha, intriguing offer, very well, win ten battles in a row, real battles, fights to the death! Win them on your own and I will tell you my name._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kamakura mansion was at peace, not aware of the looming tormented spirit craving the blood of its chief resident. The guards at the front gate leaned against the wall with their shade hats covering their faces. The other residents prepared for bed as Masako's immediate family met in secret.

Yukima descended upon the guards, stabbing her fingers into their necks. They dropped to the ground and their souls climbed out, looking fearfully around them. They saw Yukima and ran in fear. Yukima grabbed one by the head and ran her tail through the other. She devoured both then made her way to the castle. The tile cracked beneath her as she peered over the wall. Three guards looked around for the tiles they heard cracking.

"Kaneto, alert the others, it seems we have intru—"

Yukima landed between the three of them, stabbing Kaneto with her tail, and the other two with her claws. She threw their bodies into the city and peeked into the room to the left, three women looked toward the garden in terror. Yukima turned to the right, the room was full of noblemen, clenching their ornamental katanas with their shaking hands. To the right again was a group of guards, slowly making their way to the garden. Yukima lined her tail up and stabbed through two guards in a row, the other two looked to their friends, gazing in horror as Yukima drove her claws through their temples.

As she pulled her claws out the guards' souls stood where their bodies were. She quickly devoured them and moved on.

She tore her way down the hallway, looking through room after room until she found Masako. Finally, she found the nun-Shogun at the head of a group of panicked family members. Masako simply stared at the dust that broke from the doorway as Yukima tore her way in.

"Lady Yukima," Masako sighed. Yukima stopped and stared at Masako who glared at her, "Yes, I see you."

"Doesn't matter to me," Yukima growled, pulling herself closer.

"I suppose," Masako shrugged, "I see I caused you enough pain to transform you to a hollow. That's all I wanted, I'm happy to die like this, go ahead."

"Why…why did you target me?" Yukima shouted, catching Masako by the left arm and lifting her in the air. Her family members screamed and tried to help her.

"You mocked everything I believed in, my life style, my husband, my choices. I know you sheltered Yoshitsune and his family in your village. I know your daughter married his son, I know she's dead, along with her child. Kill me now so that I can be with my husband again!"

Yukima laughed as she grabbed onto both sides of Masako's torso and slowly pulled her in half vertically. Masako smiled as she was torn in two. Yukima tossed the two halves to the sides of the room as Masako's soul fell to the floor. Yukima laughed as Masako stood.

"What are you laughing about? I'm now going to the other world to be with my husband," Masako scowled haughtily as she turned away. Yukima caught her by the hair and lifted her from the ground as her laughter nearly shook the room.

"Ignorant whore, you act like you know about hollows, but in all honesty, all you know is how to see them. If you knew the first thing about us, you'd know your true fate. You're going to be devoured. That means you will never see your husband ever again, you won't even exist as a conscious being. In the end, all you'll be from here on is a pile of waste," Yukima taunted. Masako's eyes opened wide with fear.

"No! Please spare me!" Masako pleaded.

"Spare you?! Like I'd ever let a bitch like you get away with what you've done!" Yukima growled. Masako screamed in horror as Yukima devoured her from the feet up, letting her feel as much agony as possible. The soul was more potent than most, though less than the shinigami, she felt strengthened.

Yukima looked at the others who stared in horror at the body of their sister, or master… They were just servants dressed in fine robes. She had hoped to kill all the Hojo family, but they appeared to have been sent away, but she had to get out before any shinigami arrived. She tore through the wall and escaped through the forest.

"Kaneto…" a small child whimpered. Yukima stopped and looked to the body of one of the guards she had thrown, the body was surrounded by a group of civilians. The child hugged his remains as he cried. The man had been run through with her tail. She walked closer, shaken by the sight.

"I'm sorry Taro, I know how much he meant to you," a young woman said as she attempted to comfort him.

"Mom, shouldn't he be at the mansion?" Taro sobbed.

"Yes…" she answered, looking up at the crowd.

"Taro, I'm sorry," Kaneto sobbed, attempting to put his hand on Taro's shoulder, only to have it pass through.

"What have I become?" Yukima muttered, Kaneto heard her and looked in her direction.

Kaneto shouted in horror, Yukima ran back in the forest, "Wait," he ordered. Yukima stopped and looked back at him, "What are you?"

"I'm a hollow," Yukima answered guiltily.

"Were you the one who…" Kaneto trailed off as he looked to the hole in the stomach of his dead body.

"Yes."

"I see. Was I you target?"

"No, it was Masako," Yukima answered, walking closer to him. For a moment he just stared at the ground.

"I don't blame you, she hurt many people, destroyed so many innocent lives."

"She's the reason I'm like this now. I…I was once lady Yukima of the Kagenishi," Yukima admitted.

"I remember you. You were an honorable woman, I respected your whole clan. When my brother was sent to kill you, I pleaded with him to rethink it. I'm sorry, I couldn't convince him."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry, I have truly become a monster. I let her win, I let my losses drive me to kill again. I never would have killed anyone in my life, thanks to my husband, I learned how to fight without being lethal, however, I lost that side of me when my children were murdered," Yukima explained.

"So is…Masako dead?" Kaneto asked.

"Yes, and her soul has been devoured, the nation's curse has been destroyed," Yukima answered.

"At least I was able to die in her defense. I fulfilled my duty, now I can wait to be taken to the other world, that is, as long as you'll leave me in peace…"

"I have had my revenge and took far more than I should have, you may go, a shinigami should be here soon to send you to the other side," Yukima assured as she began to walk away.

"Thank you, lady Yukima, I will pray that you find peace."

Yukima ran through the forest, getting as far from the area as possible. She stopped by a small stream she recalled from her past. She had been baptized by Yoshitada in the stream. It had been the morning after they admitted their love to one another.

Yoshitada had gone to Kamakura to report his officer's betrayal to Minamoto Yoritomo, the husband of Masako. Yukima had been following her brother to prevent him from killing Yoshitada, the enemy of their clan. She lost track of him and went directly to Yoshitada, the two could no longer hold in their feelings and admitted their love for one another. Her brother was killed by the guards and died at her feet, it was then that she learned of his split personalities, one was a twisted killer, the other was her childlike brother. After his death, she spent the night mourning. When she woke, they had a funeral for him. Yoshitada comforted her as she struggled with the loss. Not long after, she asked to be baptized in the way of his father, a former crusader from Europe. He took her to the stream she now saw in front of her.

"I was going to devour that soul you left back there, but I thought a hollow who left a tasty soul behind would have an interesting story. Explain," a hollow ordered from behind. She turned to see a bat-like beast hanging from a tree branch.

"He deserves to live," Yukima growled.

"I see, so you still have some humanity left, well, we really shouldn't fight, both being hollows, but it aggravates me that you are so merciful," he hissed.

"If you intend to go after him, you'll have to go through me," Yukima warned.

"Fine, fine, if you insist on fighting one of your own," he sighed. Yukima lunged at the other hollow, stabbing at him with her tail. The blow stabbed through his left wing. He screeched as he attempted to fly away, but spiraled to the ground. As he landed, she ran at him again. He sat up and let out a loud screech, blasting her back. He leapt at her, feet first. As he was about to land the blow, she ran him through with her tail. He squirmed in pain.

"Hm…we eat souls, right? We're technically souls…you technically, are food for me. Well, I am feeling quite hungry now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshitada had been training for weeks, mainly doing the exercises he had done in his real life. He was at the top of his kendo classes and decent in zanpacto mastery, but had to improve on kido spells.

Soon, they would be having exams, one in each area. Kido wasn't too hard, just not something he was used to. Urahara had informed him that those in charge were considering sending him on early, possibly two levels because his control of his zanpacto. However, he would first have to reach the top of his kido class. However, he couldn't bring his zanpacto into shikai form until he completed his deal, however grim it may be.

"You need to stop working so hard, you're embarrassing the rest of us," Sorako, one of his close academy friends, joked.

"Sorry, but if you all tried harder, you might advance as fast as I am," Yoshitada mocked.

"Well, I don't remember any sword training from my lifetime, but I was told I arrived shortly after a war in Egypt. One shinigami I talked to said he's been to Egypt and said I look Egyptian," Sorako noted.

"Well then, mind if I call you Cleopatra?"

"I prefer Nefertiti."

"I don't remember that one."

"Well, I heard of her from Captain Tenraiyama, apparently she was the most beautiful woman in Egypt," Sorako explained, "So, do you think I could be Nefertiti?"

"Possibly, but it's hard to see anyone being as beautiful as my wife back on earth," Yoshitada reminisced.

"Oh…" Sorako muttered, looking to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since she had eaten the hollow, Yukima felt twice as strong. All his energy had become hers. She could leap across a mile of land, up to a height of three hundred feet and send blasts of sound just like the hollow was able to do.

If this was all from one hollow, what would happen if she ate more? She began to hunt down other hollows. Over two years, she had defeated and devoured nine hundred fifty-eight hollows. Why did she need to eat human or shinigami souls when there were plenty of hollow souls out there? Not only were the human souls possibly innocent, but they didn't strengthen her as much. Shinigami were another story, they gave her as much strength as a hollow, but they helped human souls, so they were to be left alone.

She began to wonder what other beings there were. The man in white with the fiery bow was nothing like the shinigami, but he saw her spirit. What was he?

"You there, hollow," a man called from beneath the cliff she looked from. He too wore white clothes and was armed with a fiery bow.

"I've seen your kind before, what are you?" Yukima growled.

"Quincy, I am a destroyer of hollows, such as yourself. And you seem to be a very powerful hollow. I wish to challenge you," he announced.

She burst into laughter, "Challenge me? Well, you don't feel nearly as powerful as any of the hollows I've devoured. You might as well move along."

"So you eat other hollows…interesting, I've never met one like you. But you're a danger to the people, and I won't allow you to continue to exist," he threatened.

"Please, why would I continue to devour human souls when I can have the much more powerful hollow souls?"

"I know you're lying, hollows aren't capable of sort of logic. Though once human souls, you become twisted with evil and will devour any soul you are capable of eating."

"Fine, if you won't believe me, prepare to be my next victim," Yukima growled as she leapt from the cliff. The man aimed his bow and fired the arrow. As it flew toward her, she blasted it with her shriek wave. She landed on the ground where he once stood. She sensed him to the left, as she looked, she saw another arrow coming at her. She moved her head back and avoided the arrow. He kicked off the cliff wall and let another arrow loose. Yukima dodged this one and caught him by the torso. Before she landed, she threw him to the ground. He was knocked out.

She picked him up and prepared to finish him off.

_You aren't my mother…the mother I grew up with is gone._

The words of her daughter returned to her. She had become a monster, what hope was left for recovery if she killed this man? She couldn't allow herself to finish him. She lay him by the cliff wall and walked away.

"I see you were telling the truth," the man called as he stood. Yukima looked back, he was holding his side and had put his bow away.

"I saw no reason to kill you, you offer nothing valuable," Yukima muttered.

"Stop trying to sound tough, I'd at least give you a little boost," he smiled.

"You just tried to kill me, now you're being friendly," Yukima noted.

"I mistook you for a threat. I threatened you and you had me defeated, unconscious and you still didn't finish me, you're capable of being honorable. It took me by surprise at first, but now that I see your human side has truly overpowered the evil, I trust that you're no threat to Quincies or humans. My name is Nasu Munetaka," the Quincy stated. She had fought beside this man in her lifetime. He had sent an arrow to an impossible distance to shatter a fan he was challenged by the Taira army to destroy. He too was one of Minamoto Yoshitsune's officers.

"Ha, it makes sense that you'd be a Quincy, at the time I thought you were a fool to stake your life on that shot," Yukima laughed.

"Who are you?" Munetaka muttered, surprised she knew him.

"I was once Yukima, wife of Yoshitada."

"The noble Yukima…now a hollow…however, it makes sense that you now destroy other hollows. Most of your kind has lost their humanity and destroy human souls. In life you put your life on the line only to keep the people safe, now despite all the torment humans have put you through, you destroy your own kind to keep them safe," Munetaka admired, " I will inform all the Quincies in the area of you, you won't be targeted again, at least not by us."

"Thank you."

"Oh, by the way, I'm guessing you're the one responsible for the death of the lady serpent of Hojo. I thought I'd let you know, the family has been trying to pass off another maiden as their daughter. As long as she's still alive to the public, they still have some claim to the throne, it's pathetic. Yet none of the other family members are as ruthless as her. You've spared the country from her tyranny," Munetaka explained gratefully.

Yukima saw a hollow appear behind Munetaka, "Look out!" she warned and ran to stop it. Munetaka rolled and turned toward the hollow as Yukima landed on it and pinned it down. As Munetaka moved away, Yukima began to rip it apart, devouring piece by piece. When she finished, she felt sharp pain all over. She began to grow incredibly large and her skin turned white. From her mask flowed a long cloak that covered her towering figure. Her mask reshaped as the horns smoothed down and her nose went flat. Several spikes popped from her chest and ripped through the robe, forming a circle around the middle of her body.

As she recovered, she looked down at the earth, forty stories below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In only three years, Yoshitada completed shinigami training. He was put in the twelfth squad at the request of Urahara and began training with them, learning a method of shunpo fast stepping from Urahara's long time friend, Yoruichi. He quickly made his way to 3rd chair as Sorako reached 5th chair.

Yoshitada had been sent to the lawless districts to keep track of a small gang that had been raiding homes and appeared to be planning something. Urahara chose him because he was much more skilled in sword fighting than the others, even some vice captains. He was accompanied by a squad of seven, including Sorako.

_Now's your chance, this group sounds pretty fierce. Kill them all on your own at once and I'll tell you my name._

"Alright," Yoshitada muttered.

"What was that?" Sorako asked as she caught up with him.

"Nothing."

"I see…So Urahara wants us to capture the leader, he's said to be one of the former members of squad six, but got separated from his group of deserters when the pursuing forces attacked the group in the area, the captain believes he's got ties to the vizards who are hiding in the deserts outside soul society. It would be terrible to have to fight one of them, especially since we haven't even reached shikai," Sorako noted.

"If that's the case, take the others and leave, I'll handle them," Yoshitada ordered.

"But you're not ready to handle a vizard, they've attained hollow powers added to their own. Most of them have reached shikai, the others have reached bankai, with just a sword form zanpacto, you can't handle one," Sorako pleaded.

"Skill over power, as long as I can out maneuver him, I can beat him, you and the others barely escaped sword training. Trust me," Yoshitada assured.

"If there happens to be a vizard involved, I'm not going to leave, even if you are ranked above me, that's one order I'll never obey," Sorako vowed.

"You're too stubborn," Yoshitada muttered.

Moments later, they reached the assigned location. The civilians watched the group as they passed by, silencing their conversations and following them with their eyes. Whether they were scared or hopeful, they watched.

"What's going on out here?" a man armed with a nodachi longsword growled as he stepped from a shop.

"Are you one of the red caps?" Yoshitada asked.

"Well, would you happen to be a shinigami?" he smiled, itching his head through his red eboshi hat.

"I'll take that as a confession. You and your gang have caused these people enough trouble, leave at once," Yoshitada ordered.

"And what if we don't?" the man laughed. Before he noticed his move, Yoshitada was right beside him with his sword at his neck.

"You don't have much choice."

"Stand down, shinigami," another man growled as he stepped from inside, followed by five others, "none of you stand a chance against any of us. In fact, I can take you all on my own."

"You must be the leader, is it true what they say? Are you a vizard?"

"Right to the point. Yes, I am former seventh seat of squad six, Kojito Hirazaki. And after I was run out of soul society, I sought shelter from the desert vizards, while I was there, they helped me find and control my inner hollow."

"I don't need all the details, I just need to confirm what I've heard so that I know whether or not to send my subordinates away."

"I respect your urge to protect them, but leaving yourself here with us is foolish."

"I'm sending them away so that I may have you all to myself, so that I can complete my end of a deal with my zanpacto."

"Haha, how brave of you, very well, if you'd like to challenge us all at once, I won't stop you."

"Daichi, please, don't do this, we can help," Sorako pleaded.

"I have to reach shikai so that I can save my wife!" Yoshitada shouted.

"She's a hollow! She's not your wife anymore! She doesn't care about you, next time you see her, she'll try to kill you!" Sorako cried as she hit him.

"I'll take that chance, now leave!" Yoshitada ordered, pushing her off.

"You fool…" she sobbed as she walked away with the others.

"She's got quite a strong attraction to you," Hirazaki laughed.

"Let's get started," Yoshitada growled, pointing his zanpacto at Hirazaki. The rest of the gang charged at Yoshitada.

The first to him swung at his neck. Yoshitada ducked beneath the blow and stabbed through his chest. He ripped the sword back out and let him fall. The others stopped and stared.

"Six more."

Five other gang members ran at him again. He flashed to the one in the front, slashed his chest, flashed to the second, slashed his arm to the bone, to the third, slashed his leg, to the fourth, his stomach, the fifth, nicked his neck. He flashed right back where he started.

"Round two."

The group cautiously stumbled to him. This time, he flashed to the middle of the group and wait for them to notice him. They ran at him from all directions. One to the left leapt at him, one to the right attempted to stab up into his rib cage. Before they reached him, he flashed away. The one in the air landed on the rib-stabber's sword.

_I'm tempted to not count that one, but it was quite smooth._

"Five."

The remaining four lackeys ran at him, irritated by his arrogant behavior. As they began their downward slice, he flashed behind them and stabbed the middle one through the heart.

"You're all too careless, on earth, I fought many battles armed only with a bokken, I won every one, you'll need to do better than this, four more left."

As the remaining three turned to him, he pulled the sword out of the one he had just killed and began to use shunpo to weave between them and slash at them. He stopped ten feet away and they all dropped to the ground.

"Very good," Hirazaki congratulated as he took out his sword, "Roar, Ryuhiko," as he called to his zanpacto, it turned into a scythe with a jagged blade and a club-like bottom. Yoshitada wait for him to make the first move.

Hirazaki flashed behind Yoshitada and swung down. Yoshitada flashed behind him and slashed his back. Hirazaki shouted and swung back, this time hitting Yoshitada in the stomach with the club end, sending him flying ten feet away. Before he could land, Hirazaki appeared just above him, slicing down at him. Yoshitada blocked and was thrown to the ground. He jumped to his feet and flashed away from Hirazaki's attack, zipping back behind him, stabbing into his shoulder. He pushed the blade down as Hirazaki reached at him. The sword pushed its way down to the arm pit as Hirazaki whailed in pain.

Yoshitada finished the cut and prepared to block the enemy's next attack. Hirazaki's arm hung limp, severed from blood flow and nerves. Hirazaki finished it off with a quick slash.

"Bankai," Hirazaki growled. The scythe turned into a fiery set of claws and he grew two wings from his back. His body was covered in black armor.

He flew toward Yoshitada and slashed at him, sending a wave of fire. Yoshitada dodged and appeared beneath him, stabbing up into the stomach. Hirazaki crash landed and rolled along the dirt, stopping in the middle of a small shop. He let out an angry roar and the building burst in flames. Hirazaki stepped back out and materialized a hollow mask. As he put it on, his eyes turned black as well as the flames on his claws.

"Stand still!" Hirazaki ordered as he pointed his arm at Yoshitada, "Cero!" instantly a blast of red energy shot from his hand. Yoshitada flashed into a store as the blast tore through the street. He stepped back out and saw Hirazaki doubled over, wheezing.

"That took a lot out of you, didn't it?" Yoshitada noted.

"Shut up and die!" Hirazaki roared and ran at him. As he ran, the mask broke away and the claws turned back into a sword. The wings shriveled away. He fell at Yoshitada's feet, "Damn it…how did I fall to you? You haven't even reached shikai..."

"Skill over power, no matter how much power you put behind you, if you don't have the skill to use it, it's worthless," Yoshitada explained.

"I won't allow myself to die like this…I won't…I'll…" he gasped his last breath and lay limp.

"Daichi…you…you did it!" Sorako stammered as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, he was powerful, but he lacked skill. It's understandable that you would doubt my chances," Yoshitada stated as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Has your zanpacto told you its name?" Sorako asked. Yoshitada remembered the deal and held his sword in front of him.

"I defeated them all on my own, all at once, now tell me your name," Yoshitada ordered.

_While the master didn't join in the battle initially, you managed to impress me. Very well, my name is __Benikami_

"Benikami, rise," Yoshitada ordered. Immediately his sword turned into a half black and half white lance. It weighed no more than a normal katana, but was made of a solid metallic material.

"Very good, Yoshitada," Urahara congratulated from the rooftop behind them.

"Captain…I'm sorry I couldn't return with him alive," Yoshitada bowed.

"Actually, I only sent you here to attempt to draw out your zanpacto, I figured that at some point in the fight, you would become so injured that it would tell you its name to save the two of you or you would find it out on your own," Urahara explained, "Now that you're ready, let's begin training for bankai."

Yoshitada's head felt as though it were being ripped open. He fell to the ground, curled in a ball, shouting in pain. He felt something the width of a finger push through his scalp, extending from the top of his head and formed a cloth-like fabric, black on one side and white on the other, forming what looked like an eboshi hat. The hat folded back as the pain stopped. Yoshitada sat up as the pain subsided.

"Daichi, are you alright?" Sorako asked, running to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Well, I hadn't expected this," Urahara muttered, "It appears the memory bug I gave you before you departed for Soul Society has changed shape, it won't effect your memories, but don't let anyone harm it."


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since she had discovered her ability to open portals to another world full of hollows, she had never returned to earth. It was too dangerous, every time a Menos appeared, shinigami flocked in large numbers to stop them. They rarely survived. Hueco Mundo, as the hollows called it, was like a buffet. After she had devoured enough lower hollows to get an edge on the others, she began to eat her fellow Gillian level hollows, most of which looked exactly alike, however, she had a distinct face.

Within a month, she had mutated again. This time, she shrunk and took the form of a chimera, reaching the level of adjucha. She continued to devour Gillians until she was powerful enough to overpower other adjuchas and devour them. Three years later, she mutated again. All the other hollows looked to her with fear and wonder. She took a human-like form. Her head kept some aspects of the chimera form, with the long horns and pointed ears along with a mane. She had reached the highest form. She had become a Vasto Lorde. On the rare occasion that she met another Vasto Lorde, they would glare at one another, unsure of the other's power and the result of any fight that would occur. That is, until the arrancar appeared.

A hollow claiming to be a god had begun to rally the hollows together to prepare them for war with the shinigami, plotting an invasion of Soul Society. He claimed to have the ability to grant hollows shinigami powers. The stories that spread claimed that those who became arrancar doubled in strength, yet none were yet strong enough to overpower the one who made them that way, Kurokami, god of darkness. Kurokami was said to have been searching for Vasto Lordes to lead his army. Even the lowest of arrancar made brave stands against the Vasto Lordes who refused to follow Kurokami. Yukima easily crushed all those who arrived to threaten her, but they were getting annoying. She was tired of eating the trash of Hueco Mundo, she wanted something stronger, former Gillians perhaps…

Finally, she got what she wanted. Kurokami sent a team of adjuchas level arrancar, known as Jikurai, to persuade her. The leader was fully armored aside from his exposed stomach on which was his hollow hole. His mask fragment covered his mouth. His hair was tied in a frayed ponytail and his zanpacto was strapped across his back, it was in the form of a nodachi.

"Lord Kurokami demands your involvement in the arrancar army," the man growled, stepping in front of Yukima. He stood a foot taller than her and glared down with fiery eyes.

"No," Yukima sighed, turning away. As she walked away, the group surrounded her using their sonido ability, "My answer is no, and if you don't leave now, you'll only add to my power," Yukima warned, now becoming frustrated.

"We are ordering you to come with us, if you don't go willingly, we'll drag you there."

"Arrogant fools," Yukima growled as she fired a cero blast at the leader. He caught it in his hand.

"It's worthless to struggle," he muttered, two of the others caught her by the arms. Yukima charged up a cero blast from her mouth and prepared to fire it. One of the others covered her mouth with a thick cloth-like material. As she fired the blast, it was restrained behind the cloth and some of the energy reflected back to her. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, holding her face. The arrancar quickly restrained her as she became distracted by the horrible pain.

The group carried her to Kurokami's palace, Las Noches. They arrived at the palace where Kurokami wait in the throne room with several Vasto Lorde arrancar, known as Ichikurai. Yukima was dropped on her knees and forced to bow.

"Welcome to Las Noches, from what I hear, you've been resisting, I assure you, this is all for your own good," Kurokami stated as he sat in his throne. He had pushed his mask above his face, which was pitch black. His eyes glowed red and his ghostly white hair flowed in wavy strands. He wore a dark red overcoat and black pants. His left hand was elongated, with sharp tips. He carried a zanpacto at his waist. He was tall and lanky, but she could feel his intense power.

"I won't follow you," Yukima growled, looking up at him.

"You have no choice. Either you join us, or you're forever destroyed," Kurokami assured, rising from his throne. As he grew closer, the crushing power of his riatsu grew stronger, focusing more on her than the others.

"I will not attack Soul Society, too many innocent souls reside there," Yukima continued to refuse, though barely able to speak.

"If your own life isn't enough to convince you, perhaps the life of your daughter will…" Kurokami smiled as one of the Vasto Lordes dragged Yoshiko from another room.

"Impossible, she was sent to Soul Society by Kuchiki Sabunori," Yukima muttered.

"And you ate him, didn't you? He was one of your first meals as a hollow, right?" Kurokami began as Sabunori stepped from behind a pillar. He was dressed in a red shinigami uniform with a hollow mask on his forehead.

"But I…" Yukima muttered.

"You devoured a friend of mine, a hollow named Rasetsumaru. He took my form to capture souls for Kurokami's experiments. In truth, I've been here since I was sent to earth by captain Yoruichi. Don't worry, your daughter hasn't had any experiments performed on her," Sabunori explained.

"As you can see, you have two choices, join us and lead our army, or die along with your daughter, who you left disappointed," Kurokami threatened.

"Mom…" Yoshiko muttered.

"You bastard…you're so desperate…I'll kill you for this…but…until that time, I'll join your army," Yukima stammered.

"Excellent," he laughed as he walked to her, lifting her by the head, "Look into my eyes," he ordered, her eyes gradually made their way up. As they connected with his glare, his eyes lit and she felt as though her whole body was on fire. Her mask crumbled as did her shell-like skin. All that was left of her former skin was the ear of the mask and the hole in her heart. She looked down at her arms, they were her old arms, from her time as a human. She looked at the polished floor. Her face was exactly the same, aside from two red markings beneath her eyes that extended down to her chin like tears. She came out of her hollow form in the weathered form of the clothes she had died in, a black kimono and red hakama. Her zanpacto was strapped to her waist

"So, it's you," the leader of her captors growled. He stared down at her with furrowed brows.

"Ah yes, you have a score to settle, don't you, Hidegama, just don't kill her, I need her to lead the attack on Soul Society," Kurokami sighed as he walked back to his throne. Hidegama grabbed Yukima by the neck and threw her out into the hallway. Before she landed, he appeared beside her and punched her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. She stood and got into a defensive position, taking in what had happened.

In their earthly lives, Hidegama and Yukima had been married. This marriage was arranged by her brother and Hidegama, and she had no choice but to go with it. He was a cruel husband, he often abused her, and killed their child, Akoku for his admiration of Yoshitada. In the end, Yoshitada killed him. How: Hidegama was a moron, a strong and fierce moron, but a moron none the less. Why: Yukima had sent a double to spy on him, the double made a stand against Hidegama, who killed her, Yoshitada saw this and killed him. If he could be killed before, he could be killed now, especially considering her extra power.

She vanished from his field of vision. Hidegama looked around for her and caught sight of her as she came down, preparing to strike. Before she landed the blow, he vanished and reappeared above her, catching the back of her neck and slamming her to the ground. Before she could recover, he began to stomp down on her. He finally stopped and lifted her by the neck. He began to strangle her.

"I haven't spent these years doing nothing. You think I just reached adjuchas? Fool, I am an Ichikurai, I defeated and devoured other Vasto Lordes, I am Kurokami's top officer, You don't stand a chance against me!" Hidegama laughed. He squeezed tighter, to the point where the neck bones felt as though they were about to break. She kicked at him, but she could feel herself lose consciousness, the kicking was more of flailing her legs, then she went limp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three months after Yoshitada began training for bankai that he defeated Benikuro. Urahara had put him in a large, space defying arena where Benikuro was forced to materialize. The two fought to a near-death state, ending with Benikuro collapsed in submission.

Three months later, Yoshitada applied to take the place of the fallen captain of the seventh squad. After a brief examination, he was accepted as captain. As he began serving as captain, Sorako applied to squad 7. Yoshitada accepted and put her at third chair, just beneath his vice-captain, a powerful shinigami named Yamashi Mitsukore who had loyally served his previous captain, swearing to continue his loyalty. Over the next two years very little happened in Soul Society.

Yoshitada had been running patrols of the Seretei when Urahara called him to his mansion. He sat in the meeting room, waiting for him to come in.

"Good morning, Captain Kagenishi," Urahara greeted, plopping to the floor across the small room.

"To you too, Captain Urahara," Yoshitada bowed.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Urahara asked with a wide smile.

"Same as usual, did you call me here to see one of your new experiments again?

"No, though I have a few I'm excited about, I really called you here to tell you of something interesting I saw when I was visiting the shinigami academy," Urahara began, his smile grew wider as his third seat brought their lunch in, a bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken for Yoshitada, a meal he often shared with Yukima on earth to commemorate their first, simple meal together..

"Well, tell me," Yoshitada requested as he leaned forward, Urahara never saw anything he found interesting at the shinigami academy.

"I was watching a group of students practice kido when I spotted one that caught my eye. She had dark, short hair, and the face looked somewhat familiar," Urahara stated, taking his time to build excitement.

"You can't let yourself fall for students, it won't look right," Yoshitada joked.

"You should be excited, this was someone close to you," Urahara hinted as a female shinigami stepped in.

"Tada!" Yoshitada gasped.

"Hello, captain," Tada bowed hesitantly.

"Captain?" Yoshitada muttered, eyebrows raised.

"You're a captain, captain Kagenishi, are you not?" Tada replied.

"Yes, I am, but don't you remember me, Tada?" Yoshitada stammered.

"My name is Shirakai, and all I remember is my time here," Tada stated. Yoshitada lowered his head, "But I heard everything from Captain Urahara, how you were my father on earth, and we died due to a surprise attack. I heard how it pained you to see me…dead. I mean a lot to you don't I?"

"Yeah," Yoshitada slipped the word past the army of sobs besieging his tongue. Tada walked to his side and hugged him.

"To know that I mean so much to someone…I never knew it was possible," Tada stammered, holding back tears of her own.

"Not possible…I can't believe you'd think that…From now on, I'll prove to you how wrong you are," Yoshitada vowed, hugging her as well.

"My real name is Tada…" she trailed off, looking at the floor then smiled, "If that's what you want my name to be, that's what it will be."

One month later, Tada completed the shinigami academy and enlisted in the seventh squad, working her way to fourth chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukima stood at the middle of the vast army of arrancar, a legion of regular hollow arrancar, Shikurai, at the front to absorb the initial blow and Gillian level arrancar, Sabukurai, surrounding the jikurai and herself. She was dressed in a white shinigami outfit, with the sleeves cut off and the bottom of the hakama tied at the top of the calf.

Kurokami had set up a special gateway meant to bridge the gap between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. As the army stood in waiting, the gateway began to open. Between the two worlds was a wide gap, in which nothing existed. The first of the arrancar made their way across, creating bridges from spirit particles. The bridges merged and the rest of the army charged across to the vast deserts outside soul society.

As Yukima entered Soul Society, she saw another incoming army attacking hers from the east, "To the east! Fire cero!" As she gave the order, those to the east side aimed at the enemy army and let loose cero blasts. Yukima squinted to see past the smoke, looking for any movement. As the smoke cleared, she saw that the army was completely gone. A split second later, it was meshed with hers. The army of shinigami began to slice through hers, using the surprise to their advantage. However, theirs was a much smaller force, they were quickly surrounded.

"Now, put on the masks!" their leader ordered. The army put on hollow masks and began to push through, their strength equal to the jikurai arrancar, however, they were still far lower in strength than her.

Yukima flashed between the enemy soldiers, cutting into whatever she could reach. She was a blur to them. She and her jikurai subordinates had made one pass through the enemy, taking over thirty lives and wounding one hundred more. This rallied her troops as they pushed to the enemy, several letting out their released forms. They began to subdue the mysterious shinigami with hollow masks, sending several running.

As their army regrouped, they took note of their numbers. One third had been lost in the attack. However, as long as they didn't come across any of that level, Soul Society would be theirs.

The squads of the Gotei thirteen scrambled to prepare for battle as did the Kido corps and the Elite forces led by Yoruichi. A legion of what appeared to be shinigami with partial hollow masks had invaded soul society.

"Sir, allow me to take the front lines," Yoshitada requested, approaching the head captain, Yamamoto. The old man looked to the floor.

"Captain, these attackers are far more powerful than any individual member of your squad, from Urahara's reports, they're hollows who have obtained shinigami powers, some are at adjucha level, with captain level strength," Yamamoto noted, "Their leader appears to even be far more powerful than you. The report reads that she is a Vasto Lorde level who also attained shinigami powers. They call themselves arrancar."

"I have trained my squad to be skillful, not powerful, they are able to use what power they have to their full potential. I have looked to the frontlines, these arrancar have tremendous power, but they lack the control and skill to use it. Their leader appears to have both the skill and power to be a formidable opponent, but lacks the will to control her forces," Yoshitada explained.

"I see, if you believe your squad can repel them, go to the frontlines, and prove to them what the Gotei thirteen can do," Yamamoto ordered.

"Thank you, Captain-General," Yoshitada bowed then quickly left the room, leading his squad to battle, hoping to be the first to reach the enemy commander, his beloved wife, Yukima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attacking shinigami had destroyed most of the shikurai and finally reached the sabukurai. They were held off at first, but then the captains arrived and began to clear the area, fighting off several in shikai, then moving to bankai and decimating several more, however, they were quickly surrounded and forced to retreat.

Those not on the frontlines fired cero into the shinigami forces. The shinigami of the Kido corps fired bolts of fire, lightning and ice toward those firing cero. As they battled, another squad of the Gotei thirteen arrived from the west. They were able to dodge each blast with their shunpo. The sabukurai couldn't keep sight of them long enough to fire. Yukima looked to this force, spotting the captain, Yoshitada.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daichi, don't allow yourself to be distracted," Sorako shouted, noticing his lack of focus.

"She's leading the enemy…" Yoshitada muttered.

"I'm sorry, this means you'll have to—"

"I'm not sure I can…"

"Dad, what is it?" Tada asked as she caught up.

"Nothing, it's just that their leader will be a challenge."

"You can stop her, I believe in you," Tada assured.

"Get ready!" Mitsukore shouted to the lower ranking members of the squad. They were within one hundred feet of the enemy army when they all unleashed their shikai. One man, a shinigami named Komamura, who was fifth seat, leapt into the air and swung down at the enemy. The arrancar laughed as his blow missed, but it was swiftly followed by the appearance of a massive pair of arms holding a colossal sword. This weapon sliced through several enemies, sending the others leaping back.

"Static shock charge!" Yoshitada ordered.

As the enemy stared at the devastation of the blow, the other members of the seventh squad flashed through, cutting down several enemies, running in sporadic paths, changing direction unpredictably, giving the tactic its name. Yoshitada was closely followed by Sorako and Tada as they made their way to the enemy leader.

The seventh squad moved to one location, gathering in a circle in the middle of the enemy forces. As the arrancar surrounded them and prepared their attacks, the seventh squad vanished, reappearing next to the enemy, delivering deadly blows, then blurring through the enemies to another area, reforming their circle again.

This time, a large arrancar stepped out from the crowd to challenge them. He was a bulky jikurai, armed with two large swords. Yoshitada stepped out to challenge him. The arrancar flashed to Yoshitada's side and swung his swords horizontally in opposite directions. Yoshitada flipped between the blades and ran Benikami through the arrancar's chest. As he continued his back flip, he pushed off the arrancar's face and pulled the lance from the enemy, and landing in front of a group of arrancar.

"Decimate, Benikami!" Yoshitada shouted, swinging his lance across the unit. As he swung, a wave of black fire flew through the group, incinerating them. He flashed back to join the rest of the unit as the enemy circled again. This time each charged cero blasts. Yoshitada and his unit wait for the blasts, steadily watching the enemy.

As they let loose, the seventh division disappeared again, causing the blasts to incinerate several of their fellow arrancar. When the seventh division was spotted again, they were high above the battlefield and quickly descending. As they dropped, several other arrancar fired cero blasts at them. Sorako crossed her twin battle sickles, "Withstand, Haraakuma!"

As she ordered, a shield formed beneath them, blocking the cero blasts. The shield stayed until they forcefully landed. The shield shattered into small blades of energy that tore through the enemy and filled the air with dust. The seventh squad tore through the enemy again, merging in another area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General Yukima, what do we do about the seventh squad?" a jikurai asked, horrified at the power of this new legion of enemies. Yukima couldn't gather the words, their army was being devastated and the only way to stop it was to order her army to kill her husband. She couldn't bring herself to do that, but she couldn't fail, or Kurokami would take out his anger on Yoshiko.

"I-I'll handle them," Yukima stammered, walking toward her husband's group. The unit waited to strike again, relaxing before the next charge. At once, they flashed toward the enemy and began to make their way to Yukima. The first to arrive swung at her. She blocked the blow and punched his stomach, sending him to the ground. The rest gathered around her, some helping their injured friend. Yoshitada stepped forward to challenge her. The rest of the unit continued to use the static shock charge to avoid and kill the enemy.

"It's been a long time," Yoshitada began, steadying his zanpakuto.

"It has," Yukima muttered.

"Why did you lead this group here?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, I had to swear not to."

"I see," Yoshitada muttered, "but I'm a captain of the Gotei thirteen, I can't let you do this…please…understand."

"I do, but understand that I am bound by circumstances I can't control," Yukima pleaded.

"I understand," Yoshitada nodded slowly as he raised his zanpakuto. Yukima unsheathed her zampakuto and prepared to fight.

Yoshitada ran at her with the lance, as she dodged, she kicked his stomach. He flew back and rolled along the ground. He charged again, holding his zanpakuto behind him. He swung it at her stomach. She leapt over the blow and slashed his arm, landing behind him, but hesitated to deliver another blow. He spun and swung at her again, hitting her shoulder. She rolled along the ground and slowly stood.

"Disable, Benikami," Yoshitada ordered. A blast of black lightning shot from the blade. Yukima absorbed the blow with her hand. However, it was too much. It felt like the attacks from Kurokami, it sent her to the ground, her hand twitched from the energy that flowed through it.

"Prowl, Akumaneko," Yukima wheezed as she took out her sword. A cloud of smoke formed around her as she went into her released form. Her body was covered in exoskeletal armor, her hair flowed back in a black mane and the horns and ears of her mask reformed. Her fingers were tipped with sharp claws. Yoshitada knew he couldn't defeat her while she was in that form.

"Bankai," he muttered. An armor chest plate formed beneath his haori along with a shoulder pad. His zanpakuto turned into a double blade sword, one end covered with black fire, the other with white. On his left arm was a shield with spiked edges.

Yukima flashed to his side and jabbed at his ribs. He moved his left arm to block. The blow sent him stumbling back. As he stumbled, Yukima flashed behind him and jabbed at him again, this time the blow landed, stabbing through his armor and into his lower back. He shouted in pain as she pulled her hand out.

"Dad!" Tada shouted as she ran at Yukima. Yukima turned to Tada, amazed to hear her voice. Yukima smiled, so happy to see her oldest child again.

"Tada…" Yukima gasped, just as Tada's blade stabbed into her stomach. Yukima wrapped Tada in her shaky arms, just glad to be so close to her again, the pain meant nothing compared to it.

"Keep your hands off me!" Tada growled, twisting the blade.

Yukima cringed, but kept her arms where they were, "I'm sorry…for what I've done…but I'm glad to see you again."

"Who are you?" Tada muttered, twisting it further.

"Your…mother…Yukima," Yukima stammered.

"You can't be…my mother was an honorable woman, she would never become a hollow," Tada stated, trying to convince herself as she recalled stories Yoshitada told her.

"It's because of your death, and the deaths of all my children, as a spirit, I saw your younger sister die…I couldn't contain my grief, I became this monster…now I'm forced to fight you and your father…but you defeated me…you're so strong," Yukima smiled as she put her head on Tada's shoulder.

"You're lying…you have to be…" Tada cried.

"Hurry, get away from here, take your father and help him heal. When he wakes up, tell him that Yoshiko has been captured, she's in Hueco Mundo, you have to rescue her," Yukima ordered. Tada pulled the blade out and stepped back. Yukima smiled and fell.

Tada looked across the surrounding area. The arrancar were being held off by the other members of the seventh squad. Tada picked Yoshitada up and fled the battlefield as the arrancar army was forced to retreat. The retreating arrancar carried the body of their general as they returned to Hueco Mundo to recover.

Yoshitada woke in the mansion of the fourth squad. Unohana sat over him using healing kido. She saw that he was awake and smiled, "Good morning."

"To you too," Yoshitada groaned.

"You're going to be fine, she missed all your vital organs. You're lucky, she could have had her pick of any one, but chose a gap between areas of the intestine and the kidney, almost as though she was avoiding causing any major injury," Unohana explained, "Do you have any idea why she would do that?"

"I don't know. What happened to her after I was injured?" Yoshitada asked.

"Tada ran in and caught her by surprise, heavily wounding her. We couldn't confirm her death, because she was carried off by the others as they retreated," Unohana answered.

Yoshitada looked the other way to hide his grief.

Yukima's eyes opened slowly in a dimly lit room. An arrancar sat over her with medical instruments in hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake, that little rat shinigami did quite a lot of damage to you. You shouldn't let your guard down, even if you've just slain you husband," he scolded.

"He wasn't my husband," Yukima muttered.

"Don't try to hide it, Kurokami has collected all your memories, he knows everything about you, now, shall we begin?" He began to work on the wound without anesthetics.

"What happened with the…woman who stabbed me?" Yukima cringed as he worked.

"Oh…she was killed, she tried to carry her father away and was caught by some of our men and killed," he smiled. Yukima reached up and grabbed his collar.

"Don't toy with—" she began, she stopped when he pinched one of her nerves.

"Be careful I'm working here," He smiled.

"Shut up, you've been lying this whole time," Yukima growled. He pinched another nerve.

"Whoops, you should really stop being so frightening, it's making me jumpy."

"Can't you at least put me out for this?" she muttered.

"Uh…sorry, don't have anything here."

"Bastard."

"I prefer sadistic son of a bitch, but that works as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yoshitada recovered from his wounds, he began to train again, looking for new ways to gain strength. If he were to face another ichikurai arrancar, he would definitely have to make an improvement.

Knowing that Yukima was alive and had retained much of her human mind, he knew he had to help her destroy her hollow side. He began to train more in kido and secretly read books on other spiritual abilities such as those of Quincies, bounts, and vizards. The only ones he would be capable of achieving were those of the vizards. It was said that those who take control of their inner hollow more than double in strength, but if he were to acquire this ability, he would be banished from Soul Society and separated from his daughter and all the friends he had made.

He considered his choices as he sat on a porch of the seventh squad mansion. Sorako sat beside him. He looked up at her, she forced a smile.

"Good evening," Yoshitada greeted.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, she looked to the floor for a moment, stiffened her shoulders then sighed, looking up at him.

"There's no chance for anything between us, is there?"

"What do you mean?" Again she paused, looking at the porch.

"I mean…you won't ever love me, will you?" This time he hesitated.

"Yukima is the only woman I'll ever love as a wife, but I love you, as a friend. I'm sorry."

"No…no it's fine, I should have known by now. Ever since I learned of her, ever since I heard of your life with her on earth, I should have known I can't get in the way of that…but what will you do from here? What if she was killed?"

"I trust that she wasn't, they would have left her behind if she had been, but they carried her away. Even the jikurai had their bodies left behind. She's in Hueco Mundo, and I'm going to rescue her and Yoshiko."

"Have you received the clearance from Yamamoto?"

"No, not yet, he believes it's foolish to attack them at their stronghold, but if we don't attack now, they'll gather a larger force to attack, and we'll be doomed. This attack was likely just to assess our strength, but now that they know, the next attack could mean the end of Soul Society."

"If that old man is that stubborn, then I suppose we'll have to do something by ourselves. I mean, we were the ones who caused the most damage, we lead the way, maybe others will follow," Sorako suggested.

"We won't stand a chance without all the shinigami forces behind us."

"What if…we request the help of the vizards?"

"Do you think they'd go for it?"

"It's worth a shot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukima slowly made her way down the hallway to the throne room. She knew what was in store. She was going to receive some form of punishment for her failure. Her stomach was yet to fully heal, but the pain wasn't nearly as intense. Aside from keeping her insides inside, the medic had done more harm than good. Still, she had seen Tada again, and she was doing well.

Yukima stepped into the room and looked to the throne. Kurokami sat with his legs crossed and his cheek on the palm of his hand, "Welcome, Yukima. I see your battle didn't go so well."

"Did you have a point in calling me here?" she muttered, looking to the floor.

"You can't always control how things go, I forgive you for losing."

"You're too kind," she rolled her eyes.

"You have yet to see the extent of my kindness. I wish to reward you for following my orders," he began, "I have given your daughter a special gift, a power…well, you'll appreciate it better if you see it yourself."

Yoshiko was led in the room from the side hallway. She wore a hollow mask on her forehead and walked very unsteadily. As she looked to Yukima, she burst into maniacal laughter.

"I gave her hollow powers. She seems happy with them, a little too much so, but it is a rather large jump from insignificant soul to mighty hollow."

"Yoshiko…" Yukima muttered.

"Yukima…" Yoshiko muttered.

"Yoshiko, are you alright?"

"Yukima, are you alright?"

"Yoshiko, please, snap out of it, get a hold of yourself,"

"Yukima…YuuuuUuuuUUUkiiiiIIIImaaAA," she sang, though forced to stop due to her laughter.

"Oh, I should have known this would happen, you see, when you became a hollow, you retained your humanity because the hollow side was weak, you overpowered it, but kept the form. As the hollow side grew, you adapted because you could fight it. However, Yoshiko was new to the experience and was given an adjucha level soul. She's fighting it, but it's pretty strong, she seems pretty unstable," Kurokami explained.

"You will pay for this," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome," he scoffed, turning his nose to the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tada," Yoshitada called as he leaned in the door to her room.

"Yes, dad," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"I've got a problem I've been struggling with, and I need your help," Yoshitada stated as he closed the door behind him.

"What's the problem?"

"There's something I need to do, something that's absolutely imperitive, if I don't do this, many lives will be put at risk, but what I must do goes against the laws of the Gotei thirteen. Should I go through with it and risk getting expelled from the Gotei thirteen, or should I prepare for what will happen if I don't do it?"

"That's a big problem…can you tell me what you have to do?"

"No, it could sway your choice."

"How many people would die if you don't do this?"

"Likely…all of Soul Society."

"No matter what happens, I'll follow you in either choice."

"Then get ready, tonight we begin our search for the vizards."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukima sat across her room from Yoshiko, who simply stared at her. What sort of fight was going on inside her?

"Mom…help me…" Yoshiko muttered, tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Y-Yoshiko?" Yukima stammered, walking closer.

"It hurts…this mask…" Yoshiko gasped, doubled over. Yukima ran to her side and held her. Yoshiko rest her head on her shoulder and began to laugh, "Just kidding!" she bit down on Yukima's shoulder, drawing blood. Yukima pulled away and moved across the room as Yoshiko laughed at her. "That was good! Your blood tastes sweet, way better than the blood of adjuchas or Gillians!"

Yukima ran over to Yoshiko and grabbed the mask, pulling at it, "If you aren't strong enough to defeat the hollow, I'll destroy it for you!" Yukima shouted. As she shouted, her hands absorbed some of the energy from the mask. Yoshiko tried to fight her off, but Yukima was too strong. Yoshiko grew weaker the more energy was taken from her. The mask began to crumble in her hands. Yoshiko collapsed on the sleeping mat, she was breathing heavily.

"Yoshiko," Yukima called, no response, she just lay still, "Yoshiko, please, answer me."

"Mom…where am I?"

"Las Noches, the palace of Kurokami, king of the hollows, we're in my room."

"Last I remember, I was in the lab, the scientist told me that they were going merge my soul with that of a hollow, to see how we would react, and Kurokami forced me to look into his eyes, next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

"Is it really you this time?" Yukima asked.

"Yes…mom, did I do that?" Yoshiko muttered, looking at the bite mark in her neck.

"No, the hollow you were merged with did this."

"Are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to look at it.

"I'll be fine," Yukima assured as Yoshiko began to tear off a part of her sleeve. She wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you for freeing me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshitada had been travelling the deserts outside Soul Society for days in search of the vizard army, followed by Sorako and Tada. Both of them knew his true reason for the search, both wanted him to succeed.

With the eerie mountains to the southern horizon and knowledge that Soul Society was to the north, they had grown bored, tired, hungry and nearly dehydrated. The group had set up camp as night fell, not much of a camp, just each of them laying down in the dirt with a blanket as Yoshitada put a camouflaging spell over them. The next morning they moved on.

Yoshitada had noticed Tada's weary steps and had her walk at the front of the group so he could watch over her. She reluctantly obeyed, hiding her weariness. Yoshitada tried to keep his mind focused as he moved along, he had to keep watch over his daughter, he couldn't let himself black out as the world faded…into black.

The others decided to carry him to the mountains where they could rest in the shade. They took turns carrying him, but gradually became unable to lift him on their own and shared the weight. However, they too collapsed.

Yoshitada woke in a small bedroom carved into a mountain cave. There were few decorations aside from small stalagmites, left behind due to their aesthetic appeal. He tried to stand but felt pain in his throat.

"Don't overexert yourself," a man scolded from the side of the room. Yoshitada followed the voice, the man was large, with pink hair and a mustache.

"Who are you?" Yoshitada muttered.

"Hachigen Ushoda, a vizard," he answered with a bow.

"Where are the other two?"

"In separate rooms, I assure you, they're fine."

"Please, let me see them."

"I would really like to, but you have yet to gain our trust, for all we know, you're spies. Please don't take it personally, it's just that our leader is a suspicious person. He ordered us to ask you a series of questions before we involve ourselves too much. I might want to warn you, if your answers aren't to our liking, he'll probably throw you out."

"If I must do this…"

"Alright. Why are you here?"

"I wish to recruit your group to defeat the arrancar."

"Hm…when the others were questioned, they had a slightly different answer, do you know what this other answer is?"

"I wish to draw out and defeat my inner hollow, so that I can gain the same powers you have."

"Good, that matches. Why do you wish to achieve these powers?"

"So that I can rescue my wife and daughter from the arrancar."

"Some sources would say that your daughter is already safe."

"The daughter I travel with is the oldest, the one we're trying to save is my youngest."

"That too matches. What do you wish for our role to be in the invasion?"

"That is one of the things I wished to discuss."

"Enough questioning, we have all we need to know. Welcome to Vizardyama, Captain Kagenishi," a man with long blonde hair greeted as he walked in the door.

"Rose, if anything happens here, you'll be to blame," Hachigen warned.

"I sensed no change in heart rate, he's telling the truth," Rose explained as he leaned against a stalagmite, "Now heal him."

"Very well," Hachigen sighed as he held his hands out toward Yoshitada. Instantly a yellow screen appeared between his hands and Yoshitada could feel his injuries heal…no, reverse. They were being undone, "That wound on your back, whoever started work on it did real well, who was it?"

"Her name was Unohana, she was from the fourth squad."

"Well, she's on her way to becoming a master healer, but there are all kinds of healing techniques, some are just more effective, mine denies the existence of the injury and the injury is no more," Hachigen explained, moments later, the wounds were healed, along with the effects of dehydration, "There, all done."

"Thank you, that's an incredible power."

"Well, I suppose it's time I heal the others."

Hachigen bowed and walked to the other room.

"So, you want to draw out and defeat your inner hollow," Rose noted

"Yes, I need to gain the strength to defeat the ichikurai arrancar."

"You understand that this is a dangerous process, right? You know that if you are unable to defeat your inner hollow, it will take you over, don't you?"

"I've read all about the process, trust me, I've prepared myself for it."

"Well, what ways do you know of for drawing out your inner hollow?"

"None, but I know you have all gone through it, perhaps you know of a way…"

"Only one for those who haven't seen the slightest glimpse of it."

"How is that?" The moment he spoke, Rose had flashed in front of him, his sword at his neck, Yoshitada's arm had moved to block, holding his own zanpakuto against the enemy's.

_Weak fool! You didn't see that coming?_

_What's going on? _Yoshitada tried to shout, but the words didn't reach his mouth.

_Idiot, you almost got us killed! Don't worry, I'll take care of it from here, I'll _take care_ of your wife for you, and your daughters, but most of all, I'll take care of my brother, and take his place._

Yoshitada knew from that moment that he was being controlled by his inner hollow.

_So you're the one I must defeat to attain the vizard abilities…very well._

Yoshitada forced himself back to control of his body as he stood over Rose with his sword aimed at his heart. He could feel a mask crumble from his face.

"Captain Kagenishi, I see you regained control…" Rose smiled as he sat back up.

"That takes care of step one," Yoshitada sighed with relief.

"Hachigen, you can take down the shield now," Rose called as he took off his own hollow mask.

"Are you alright?" Yoshitada asked.

"Yeah, but that was the strongest force I ever fought against, and I've fought against a vizard whose inner hollow was a Vasto Lorde, the spiritual pressure alone was enough to send me to the ground," Rose explained, "The fact that you were able to regain control is remarkable, seriously consider not going any further. You may not take control again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that your idea of deranged?" Yukima scolded.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much experience with insane people, before I got here I mean," Yoshiko complained, wearing a replica of her hollow mask made from stone.

"You can't get the laugh right. If we're spotted, you need to be able to sound like you did when you were merged with the hollow," Yukima explained, putting ash based makeup around her eyes to darken them, "Now try again." Yoshiko lowered her shoulders and smiled an ear to ear smile as she let her head lean to the left.

"Is thiiiiIISsss good enOoouUgh?" Yoshiko squeaked in an eerie tone.

"That will do, just remember to laugh at inappropriate times," Yukima reminded as she opened the door and walked out.

At the end of the hall was a pair of jikurai arrancar. They were relaxed, drunk and loud, "Did you hear about those Vasto Lordes rebelling? Hidegama, Shiranobu, and Akumaichi, I wouldn't be surprised if Yukima joins them."

"Are you kidding? She hates Hidegama, in their earth lives, they fought or something, she won't join them."

"Well, she sure won't stick with—" before he could finish, he was stabbed through the neck by an arrancar in black robes. He quickly pulled the knife out and ran it through the other's forehead.

Yukima took out her zanpakuto and ran at the man in black, he took the dagger from the forehead of the second guard and ran at her. Before he reached, she flashed behind him and ran the sword through his chest. As the man collapsed, the rest of the castle erupted in battle.

Yukima looked around the corner and saw several of the other black robed arrancar fighting Kurokami's arrancar, "Now's our chance, stay close," Yukima ordered. The two ran through the battle, making their way to a window or doorway, whichever they found first.

"Kill them all! All who fight for the arrogant Kurokami!" Shiranobu ordered, slashing through his enemies. As he shouted, Sabunori appeared behind him. Shiranobu turned just in time to block a strike from the former shinigami

Yukima turned down another hallway to avoid the two. In the next hall, Hidegama was busy fighting another of Kurokami's ichikurai. Finally, Yukima found a window. She picked Yoshiko up and leapt out. As they descended, she realized that they were much higher than she believed she could be. Her room was on the first floor and she hadn't gone up any stairs or slopes. That's when she remembered that Kurokami could change the structure of the palace with a simple thought. Perhaps he had changed it so that none of his enemies could receive quick reinforcements, or retreat.

Yukima drifted toward the wall and slowed her descent, pushing up off the domed wall. She was able to slow down, but not enough. They were still approaching the ground too quickly. Yukima fired a cero into the ground, blasting a hole through to the Menos forest. Yukima kept the blast going to push against gravity. They slowed the descent enough to land painlessly.

"Are you…alright, Yoshiko?" Yukima wheezed.

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Don't…w-worry, I'll be fine," Yukima stammered.

As they looked up, they saw hundreds of hollows circled around them, wondering if they should strike, or if they should help them.

"Lady Yukima, we heard from the other Vasto Lordes recruited by Kurokami that you've threatened to kill our lord," an adjucha stated.

"What of it?" Yukima muttered.

"So you don't deny such blasphemy," He shook his head in disgust, "There's only one thing that can be done about people like you. Gillians, CERO!"

At once a group of Gillians fired a round of cero blasts at the two. Yukima flashed to Yoshiko, picked her up then flashed far away from the blast. She sat Yoshiko down and took out her zanpakuto.

"Prowl, Akumaneko!" she shouted, switching to released form. As the smoke cleared, she fired a massive cero beam across the row of Gillians, cutting each of them in half. She flashed into the crowd of lower hollows and tore through them with her claws. Several of them began to run in fear, "You can't defeat me, you idiots, I'm a Vasto Lorde, I'm an arrancar, I'm a god compared to you!"

The adjucha joined the battle, hoping to get a shot in. He slashed at her from behind, aimed at her neck. Before the swing made contact, she spun around and caught his arm, ripping it off with a simple yank. She climbed up to his head, grabbing both sides of his mask with her hands. She absorbed all his strength as his body crumbled into dust.

The other hollows looked in horror as their powerful enemy just took in more strength. Yukima looked to the horde of frightened monsters, holding their leader's mask. She held it above her head and crushed it. The cracking snapped each of them out of their daze and each one ran as fast as they could, fearing the wrath of the Vasto Lorde. Yukima walked to Yoshiko who stared at her mother.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Yukima instructed, going out of released state.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshitada had been brought to the middle of the desert with a group of vizards, Sorako, and Tada. Each vizard aside from a green haired girl in a sleeveless shinigami uniform sat outside a barrier set up by Hachigen. Her hair curved like a helmet to her head, she looked like a teenager.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile, putting her hollow mask on. Yoshitada nodded. He had already decided to sit still no matter how close the blow came to making contact. He nodded to the girl and took out his zanpacto, "let's go!" she shouted in a deepened voice.

She flashed to his side and swung her sword at his open side.

_You idiot!_

The world around him vanished in a sea of black. As light returned, he could see everything his physical eyes took in above him, and nothing but darkness beneath that. From the darkness stepped Benikami.

"I really believed you were a capable warrior," he muttered, shaking his head.

"So, were you my inner hollow all along?" Yoshitada asked, taking out his sword.

"I've been around far longer than you'd think, you see, I came several millennia before you, in fact, I've been around since the first human civilization. I was assassinated and removed from the throne by my best friend. I became a hollow and massacred his whole family and those who supported him, including my own brother. After he became a hollow, we met again and reconciled our differences.

"When we found other hollows, we devoured them, becoming the first Gillians, we continued past that, gradually reaching adjuchas, from there we became Vasto Lordes, from there we devoured other Vasto Lordes, gaining the powers of Gods, we called ourselves Maxo Lordes. When we learned that the Vasto Lordes weren't granting us enough power to further grow, we turned on each other once more. My brother landed a lucky blow and destroyed my physical form, however, my mind remained in the empty regions between the three worlds. It was a thousand years before I crossed paths with another being: you.

"I merged with you and pieced together an image you could relate to: the image of an oni. I became your zanpakuto and allowed you to achieve bankai, waiting for you to attempt to control your inner hollow. Well, here I am, are you ready to challenge a god?" he shouted. Yoshitada didn't change his expression, his eyes stayed focused, brows straight, cheeks relaxed, "I know you can hear me, don't pretend to be deaf!"

"I heard you, and I'm intrigued. You see yourself as a god, huh?"

"Yes, dumbass, I just explained it to you!"

"Interesting, I don't doubt how much power you have, it's just that I've always heard that gods were immortal, indestructible, and omnipotent. If you were created, and once human, you can't be a god. You may be extraordinarily powerful, but not a god. I must applaud you for surviving against other hollows, and becoming a pioneer in each area, but I'm afraid this fight has yet to be determined," Yoshitada stated. Benikami ran at Yoshitada, forming two blades from the fires in his hands, one black, one white. Yoshitada took out his zanpacto and prepared for the attack. Before he swung, Benikami disappeared, reappearing behind him. Yoshitada blocked the blow and flashed behind Benikami, swinging at his back, the blow cut his robe.

"Was this part of your divine plan?" Yoshitada mocked. Benikami growled as he swung back at him, sending a wave of black fire. Yoshitada dodged it and sent a wave of his own. Benikami blocked it with his other sword and flashed above Yoshitada, stabbing at him. Yoshitada dodged and slashed Benikami's side, "I'm having trouble taking your claim seriously, I mean, sure, you're strong, but if you were a god, you'd have foreseen my actions, you'd be all-knowing."

"Damn you!" he shouted. Benikami lit with white fire, curling in a ball. Yoshitada flashed back to a safe distance as the fire shot from Benikami in all directions. Yoshitada used a wind kido to part the fire wide enough for him to slip though. Yoshitada flashed to Benikami's side before the shockwave had died out, running the sword through his stomach, "How?"

"You believe that all it takes is power, but there is more to it. I'll take your power and combine it with my skill, from here on, the god will become the servant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukima had led Yoshiko out of the Menos forest having fought hundreds of hollows, now, on the surface, another battle took place. The fight between the three Vasto Lordes and Kurokami had spilled out to the plains on the surface of Hueco Mundo. The three Vasto Lordes were pushing Kurokami's forces back as mother and daughter returned to the surface.

"Alright, as long as they're distracted with each other, we have little to worry about, let's get out of here," Yukima directed, heading away from the battle. As they turned away, an arrancar appeared in front of them. He was an ichikurai. The remainder of his hollow mask was a pair of horns from the corners of his jaw. He wore white robes and black hakama, his name was Ryumaru.

"Lord Kurokami has ordered that you assist in his battle," he stated, standing with his arms folded behind his back.

"No," Yukima muttered, starting to walk around the enemy.

"If you won't go willingly…" he began, a pair of arrancar appeared beside Yoshiko with their swords at her neck.

Yukima took out her sword and flashed to the front of Ryumaru who blocked her attack. The two clashed in a frenzy of attacks and blocks, flashing around the desert. Finally, Ryumaru landed a blow on Yukima's left leg. Before he could move away, she too landed a blow, stabbing into his right thigh.

The two separated and readjusted themselves. Yukima flashed to Ryumaru, stabbing at his chest. He batted the blow away and she flashed behind him, slashing at his back, he flashed behind her before the blow landed and slashed her lower back.

She flashed away and fell to one knee, gasping in pain, "Prowl, Akumaneko," Yukima muttered, switching to her released form. Before the smoke could clear, she flashed to Ryumaru, blurring around him in a flurry of slices and kicks, each hitting before either Ryumaru or physics could react. When she finished with him, she flashed across the two arrancar guarding Yoshiko, decapitating both in a single slice. They dropped harmlessly to the ground. Across their battlefield, Ryumaru's heart finally beat once more, sending his blood spraying out. Only a few drops still remained inside, he was dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshitada stumbled out of the exoskeleton he had been trapped in for the brief time he battle his inner hollow and zanpacto, Benikami. The woman he had battled sat on the ground, waiting for the finishing blow as she stared in horror from behind her shattered mask.

Yoshitada took his own mask off as he walked to her side, "Are you alright?" For a moment she just stared at him.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan, that was scary!" she exclaimed wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Sorry, had I known what level my inner hollow was at, I would have warned you. How long did it take?"

"Twenty minutes, but I felt she was doomed from the first one. Hachigen had to rebuild his shield twice, and it barely survived the second time," Rose answered, "So, you know the level of your inner hollow?"

"He had described himself as a Maxo Lorde, far above those of even Vasto Lorde power. We'll be facing one more of his strength in Hueco Mundo," Yoshitada announced.

"Then you'll need our help and the help of the shinigami," Ire, leader of the vizards, noted, "We will lend a hand, though you will have to be the one to take down the other Maxo Lorde, we will hold off the army, as long as the shinigami will join us, leave us out of negotiations if you need to, we'll 'just happen to show up'."

"Thank you, I'll inform them immediately."

"Wait, before you're ready to battle with your new abilities, we need to see how long you can hold it," Rose stated, holding out his sword. Yoshitada put the hollow mask on. It was plain white with horns from the front and flowing white hair growing from the edges, covering his head. The face was almost human aside from the teeth.

Yoshitada spared with Rose for nearly half an hour before his mask crumbled, by that point, even Rose's mask had gone, "I've never seen one gain such control of their mask so early…" Rose muttered.

"It's an ignorant hollow that believes power will conquer all, I defeated it outright, using skill, not power. Because of this, I have complete control over it."

"Well, I suppose it's time to call on your friends back home," Rose noted. Yoshitada nodded as Sorako brought a jar with a hell butterfly. She opened the jar and Yoshitada allowed it to land on his finger, recording the message. It then flew quickly to Seretei to send the message to Urahara so that he could recruit all they were able to find.


	9. Chapter 9

Yukima had carried Yoshiko for miles using sonido, getting as far away from the battle as they could to think of a plan. They finally reached a distance where they felt safe and stopped.

"What now?" Yoshiko asked.

"I could build a gate to Earth and you could wait to be found by a shinigami, I'll stay here and destroy what remains of the two armies," Yukima stated.

"I may need protection against hollows until they arrive," Yoshiko reminded.

"Just keep wearing the mask, and act as I told you, they'll think you're a messenger for Kurokami, if they seem hostile to Kurokami, say you're a messenger for the arrancar," Yukima ordered.

"What if they don't believe me?"

"They will."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then run! Get as far away as you can! Once a hollow arrives near a city, a shinigami will be there in seconds."

"What about you? What if you can't defeat the other arrancar?"

"I'll die fighting."

"Stop being selfish," Yoshiko growled, "You just want revenge. You'd rather die killing those who harmed you than stay with me."

"No one's going to die," Yoshitada assured. The two looked up at him, behind him stood an army of shinigami and vizards comparable to either arrancar army. Behind them a gateway between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo closed.

"Dad…" Yoshiko gasped, pulling the fake mask off her forehead.

"It's good to see you again, Yoshiko," Yoshitada smiled, "Stay back here with Hachigen and wait for us to finish."

"Daichi, you came just in time," Yukima stated, walking to him, "The hollow king, Kurokami, is struggling with a rebellion. Several of the ichikurai have turned on him, joined by over a thousand lower arrancar. Now is the perfect time to strike."

"Then let's go," Yoshitada ordered. The army moved on to the battlefield where the two armies fought, staying at a distance to plan.

"Kurokami's army is definitely stronger, so if we were to strike it, we would divide its power. While Kurokami battles both armies, they'll be greatly weakened. Once Kurokami is destroyed, we destroy the rebels," Urahara plotted.

"I'll face Kurokami," Yukima volunteered.

"No, I have to be the one," Yoshitada stated, "I have the power of his brother in me, he is my zanpakuto, I may be the only one who can defeat him."

"Then we'll face him together, I have to pay him back for what he's done."

"Enough talking, just let me in there, I'll rip them apart," a vizard named Hiyori growled, putting her mask on.

"Aim for the back of Kurokami's army, everyone, CHARGE!" Yoshitada ordered. The army blurred across the desert, "Static shock charge!" As they made the first strike, they flashed off in random directions, reforming the group at the back of the army. Yoshitada, Yukima, Tada and Sorako stuck in one group. Yoshitada went into bankai as Yukima went into released form, both leaping high about the enemy, firing cero and waves of black fire, incinerating several arrancar below. They flashed to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Sorako and Tada slashed their way to them as they blurred though the enemy.

Hundreds of arrancar had been slain, but it didn't appear to make a dent in their numbers, "This is taking too long," Yoshitada muttered, putting his hollow mask on.

"When did you develop that?"

"Shortly after your army left, I did this so that I could save you," Yoshitada stated, "but we'll have forever to talk, right now, we have to finish this." With that, Yoshitada shot a wave of fire across the crowd, destroying hundreds of enemies. He flashed off, blurring through the enemy, sending corpses flying through the air. Fallen arrancar rained from the sky as Yoshitada's rampage continued.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" Yukima joked as she caught up with him. She flashed ahead and blurred around an ichikurai, leaving him in shreds. The two continued to tear though, decimating Kurokami's army outside Las Noches.

Once Kurokami's army was decimated, Yoshitada's army turned on the rebels. As the rebel army charged, Yoshitada flashed to the area above the middle of the enemy force, engulfing himself in black and white flames as he curled in a ball. He threw it off into growing sphere of fire that incinerated most of the army. The few remaining were quickly dispatched by the vizards. Yoshitada took off his mask to regain strength for the final battle.

"To Las Noches!" Ire shouted. The army moved to the wall and blasted through, ripping into the unsuspecting arrancar. They flooded in and ripped the enemy apart, making their way to the upper floor where the real battle took place. Yoshitada led the way as they reached the top floor.

"Yoshitada!" Hidegama growled, slicing his way to him. Yukima stepped in front of her husband, holding her claws out to challenge him.

"He's already killed you once, now it's my turn!" Yukima shouted, flashing behind him, and stabbing at his back with her claws. He caught her hand and threw her in front of him, swinging down with his sword.

"Cero!" She shouted, letting out a cero blast, severing his arm. The sword fell harmlessly to the ground. Yukima grabbed the sword, flashed behind him and ran it through his chest, "Just as your sword killed our own son, it has now spilt your own blood."

Hidegama fell to his knees with his eyes wide. He fell forward, stopping halfway down as his sword pushed against the ground, the same way his son leaned when he had murdered him.

As Yukima turned from her enemy, the shinigami and vizards were being pushed back as the ichikurai joined in the fight. Only three of them remained, but they were enough to increase their odds. Along with them were nearly fifty jikurai, three hundred sabukurai, and five hundred shikurai.

"Time to bring him back out," Yoshitada noted, bringing his mask back. As soon as it fully formed, Yoshitada tore into the arrancar. When he reached the other side, he spun and fired a cero blast through the enemy. As the limbs and ashes fell, a path cleared in the enemy army. Several more moved up to fill the gap. Yoshitada tore through them once more, rejoining his forces, "Static shock charge!" Yoshitada shouted. The army blurred through the enemies and gathered in the middle of the enemy army.

Kurokami's numbers had dropped to around three hundred, only two hundred rebels remained. Yoshitada's forces were now around eight hundred, "Destroy them all!" Yoshitada ordered. The army fought through the remaining few.

"Yoshitada, I'll kill you!" Shiranobu shouted, running at Yoshitada. Yoshitada vanished before Shiranobu could cut into him. He felt Yoshitada's riatsu behind him and swung back. As he looked his shoulder, he saw no sign of him, however, he saw a blade sticking from his chest. The blade ripped diagonally across his chest, up to the opposite shoulder.

As Shiranobu collapsed, Akumaichi ran at Yoshitada. Halfway there, Yukima appeared in front of him and ran her claws through his neck. Only one Vasto Lorde arrancar remained, an arrancar named Hinako.

Yoshitada looked over the crowd of arrancar for Kurokami, Hinako, or any other who was too powerful for the rest of his group. Finally, he saw a man with a hollow mask on his forehead and a red shinigami uniform. Yoshitada flashed to him, "You're not an arrancar…what are you?"

"I am a shinigami who has fully merged with a hollow, you vizards hold the inner hollows as slaves, arrancar gain a glimpse of shinigami abilities, but I have full control of both," he explained, taking out his zanpacto, "I am Kuchiki Sabunori, prince of Hueco Mundo."

"I am Kagenishi Yoshitada, captain of squad seven, and this is Benikami, brother of Kurokami," Yoshitada announced as he held out his zanpakuto. Sabunori's eyes shot open and he flashed away, Yoshitada flashed to his side and severed his leg. Sabunori fell to the ground, wailing in pain, "Prince of Hueco Mundo, huh? Last I heard, you're the cousin of the current head of the Kuchiki clan, you're a noble who lost hope in gaining power and turned on Soul Society. You're a coward and a weakling." Sabunori shrieked as Yoshitada stabbed into his chest.

Yukima was tearing through the enemy as Hinako appeared behind her, slashing at her neck. The blow was blocked as Sorako flashed behind her, catching the sword between her crossed battle sickles.

"I can't let you go through with that. That arrancar there is the object of my captain's affection," she began, ripping the sword out of Hinako's hands and throwing it to Yukima, "I love my captain, and my love for him will not allow me to let you kill her," she ran at Hinako as she flashed away, "I know that if I were to let you kill her, my captain wouldn't be the same, he wouldn't laugh, or smile, he would be incomplete," she caught up with Hinako and slashed her side, "Therefore, because you threatened her, I'll be the one to kill you," Sorako vowed as she crossed her sickles around Hinako's neck, bringing them across in a fast slice.

The room had been cleared and all the arrancar were destroyed. The Vizards and shinigami awaited the next move, "Everyone, Kurokami's all that's left, but with his strength, he could destroy all of you with little effort, therefore, I am the only one who can stop him. Thank you for following me here, you have saved all of Soul Society and Earth. No matter what history says about you, you are heroes. If I am destroyed by Kurokami, you must be the ones to destroy Kurokami, give him no chance to strike, farewell."

With that, Yoshitada made his way up the stairs to the throne room. At the top of a tall stairway sat Kurokami, staring down at Yoshitada with his legs crossed.

"I'll kill you…" Kurokami growled.

"That's yet to be determined," Yoshitada scoffed.

"You think that just because you control my brother's power you stand a chance against me, the truth is, you are far too inexperienced to face me," Kurokami stated.

"Daichi!" Yukima shouted, running to block a shot from behind. Yoshitada turned to see Yukima blocking Kurokami's blade, he looked back at the throne and also saw Kurokami. Both Kurokami's approached Yoshitada who put on his hollow mask. As soon as he did, the Kurokami walking from the throne disappeared, and he saw only the one Yukima was holding off.

"It seems your brother's eyes see through your tricks," Yoshitada noted, flashing to Kurokami, slashing at his back. Kurokami blocked the blow with his left hand, grabbing the blade and swinging at him with his sword. Yoshitada blocked the blow with his shield. Yukima slashed at him with her claws but was kicked back all the way to the wall.

Yoshitada threw Kurokami's sword off his shield and attempted to stab him with it, however, he quickly stepped out of the way an prepared another blow, this time, Yoshitada fired a cero into Kurokami's stomach. Kurokami smashed into the wall, but didn't seem to have a scratch on him. He quickly ran back to Yoshitada to attack again, Yoshitada flashed to him and slashed at his throat. Kurokami dodged and swung at Yoshitada, cutting his left leg. As Yoshitada fell, Kurokami lifted his left hand to stab into his chest.

Before the blow landed, Yukima ran her hand through his stomach. Kurokami shouted and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her arm out. As he lifted her in the air, he stabbed his hand through her.

"Yukima!" Yoshitada shouted. He ran his sword through Kurokami's stomach. The blade lit ablaze with white fire, lighting Kurokami on fire. He threw Yukima aside and stumbled away in pain as he tried to put the fire out. Yoshitada aimed his hand at him and fired a cero blast. The shot split Kurokami in two. The top half crawled toward the thrown as he fought for his last seconds of life.

Kurokami pulled against the stairs, one step…two…three…only ten more…he had to keep pushing, to sit at his throne and claim his place as God, so that the world around him would know that he can't die, he is the ruler of all…he had to prove himself, but before he could, Urahara stood above him with a crystal ball. He opened it, exposing the vacuum, sucking Kurokami in. In this ball, he would be eternally trapped, no matter how hard he tried, nothing he could do would release him. This ball was a recent invention of Urahara's, used to keep the contents sealed forever. Yet if used properly, it could use his energy to create arrancar or merge shinigami with hollows.

"Yukima..." Yoshitada muttered, stumbling to her side. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"We did it…we defeated him," Yukima stammered, "but I'm not sure I'll make it."

"No, you'll survive, you'll recover," Yoshitada assured.

"My friend, I'm sorry, but she won't be allowed to enter Soul Society like this, and her soul won't survive as long as she's this injured, and as a vizard, you will no longer be accepted there either," Urahara stated, "but there is one thing you can do. She has the ability to absorb other hollows with her hands, put on your mask and allow her to absorb half of Benikami's power, when she is finished, use your zanpacto to purify her. With Benikami destroyed, you will no longer be a vizard, and you can return to Soul Society in peace."

Yukima looked back to Yoshitada, checking for his approval. Yoshitada put the mask back on and Yukima put her hands on the side of the mask. She began to absorb Benikami's power. The mask crumbled away and Yoshitada fell into Yukima's arms. She broke off her armor, returning from released form as she helped Yoshitada stand.

"Daichi, we know what has to be done," Yukima stated as she moved Yoshitada's hand to his zanpakuto.

"But you won't remember me," Yoshitada muttered, "You won't remember any of this."

"You can tell me everything," Yukima assured, "I'm not myself anymore, the thousands of hollows I've devoured have made me brutal and cruel, I'm barely able to control myself anymore. If you allow me to continue like this, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be in control. Please, free me from this."

Yoshitada wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time. As they parted, he looked her in the eyes, holding his zanpakuto.

"When we get to the other side, find me," Yukima requested, Yoshitada nodded and raised his zanpakuto toward her. His hands shook as he prepared himself. As a tear rolled down his cheek, he ran his zanpakuto through her chest. She grabbed tight to his shoulders as she cringed in pain, "I-I-I'll see you o-o-on the other side."

She kissed his cheek as she faded away.

Yoshitada fell to his knees as the shinigami and vizards flooded in. Sorako and Tada helped Yoshitada walk as they left Las Noches. Hachigen had already healed the fallen shinigami and vizards, clearing the castle of the dead bodies, closely followed by Yoshiko. Yoshiko would be allowed to enter Soul Society directly, making her way in with the vast army.

Few of the arrancar bodies remained, most had been purified and sent to soul society. It was possible that some may have escaped, but they would be dealt with as soon as they were found. The other hollows ran in fear as the army marched through. They didn't want to bother the ones that destroyed all the arrancar.

"Damn you all…" a man growled from far behind. The group looked back and saw Hidegama, pulling himself along. He aimed his hand at Yoshitada, preparing a cero blast, though it was obvious he was using all that was left of his life force. The shinigami and vizards parted as Yoshitada shoved his helpers away, running toward Hidegama. As the blast fired, Yoshitada's legs gave out and he fell to the ground, passing just below the beam, aside from his hat, the memory bug that had allowed him to remember his earthly life.

Hidegama collapsed and disintegrated as Yoshitada stood up.

"Captain, are you alright?" Sorako asked as she helped him.

"W-who are you?" Yoshitada asked as he stumbled back.

"Captain?" she gasped.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Yoshitada panicked, unable to remember anything up to that point.

"Captain, how can you not remember me?" Sorako cried.

"It's no use, the memory bug had attached itself to his memory banks, becoming part of his brain, when it was destroyed, it took all his memories with it, but he can still form new memories and remember his past through you," Urahara explained.

"So, I can control all that he remembers?" Sorako muttered.

"You'll be recreating his reality, you know of his past life from what he's told you and you've been with him the whole time he's been in shinigami training, you're best suited for the role."


	10. Epilogue

The streets were filled with the morning light as children chased one another around. Men and women set up shop in the market as travelers walked by. The wind blew gently through, cooling the shops.

"It's just a little further," Sorako stated, leading her captain along.

"I thank you for considering me, but isn't this somewhat far to travel for good food?" Yoshitada complained.

"You haven't tried this place, it's the best food I've had in all of Soul Society," Sorako repeated, turning the corner, "Here we are, the Western Tiger."

Yoshitada looked to where she pointed and saw a nearly empty restaurant, "It doesn't seem to have caught on," Yoshitada noted as they entered the shop.

"None of the good places truly do."

"Welcome, my name is Yoshiko, what would you like today?" a young woman with blonde hair asked as she bowed.

"Whatever you think we'll like," Sorako stated.

"Alright," Yoshiko smiled, heading back to the kitchen.

"Rather vague, wasn't it? What makes you think she'll know what to get?"

"I've been here a few times," Sorako assured.

"This is rather unlike you, Sorako, I hadn't expected you to take me to dinner," Yoshitada joked.

"I assure you, I didn't bring here for a date," Sorako stated.

"Then why did you bring me here?" he asked as a dark haired woman placed two dishes on the table.

"Thank you," Sorako smiled to the woman.

"Enjoy your meals," she bowed, looking up for a moment at Yoshitada. The two caught each other's gaze and stared for a moment.

"By the way, this is Yukima, she's been running this shop ever since she arrived in Seretei. She's an excellent chef," Sorako introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Yukima," Yoshitada bowed.

Yukima smiled as Yoshitada looked down at the bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken.

The End


End file.
